Naruto Sasuke
by norain15
Summary: Sasuke accepts his feelings towards Naruto, but can Naruto notice Sasuke?....
1. Accepting the Unaccepted

Chapter 1.. - Accepting the Unaccepted. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Naruto laid on his twin sized bed staring at the ceiling. Another boring day. Any day that involved him not doing anything was always boring. All he did was sit around and reminice. Hah. Not like there was much to remember, was there? He smirked to himself and sat up, taking his blue night cap off and tossing it to the side. The blonde looked around his room and saw how messy it was.  
"I'll clean it up later," he grinned, knowing that he wouldn't, "Maybe something interesting will happen today. Haha! Interesting. Me. Haha!" he frowned and stood up, making his way tiredly out of his room and to the kitchen. He entered his tiny kitchen and opened the fridge. His eyes grew wide with freight.  
"WHAT!!??!?!?!??" he yelled, "NO FOOD?!!??!!?" Naruto had completely forgotten to do his weekly groceries. Now he had nothing to eat. Dobe, he thought to himself, You're such a freakin' baka! He laughed slightly and then frowned again when his stomach growled, yearning for food. He looked up at his clock. It was only 7:30am. The Ichiraku Ramen stand wouldn't be open yet. He let out a deep sigh and shut the fridge door.  
"Do you always yell at yourself?" a voice came from his left. Naruto jumped and smacked his head off the ceiling ((he jumped that high - talk about scared, eh?)). "Dobe," the voice said.  
"SHUT UP SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY!" the blonde screamed at Sasuke, rubbing the bump on his head. Sasuke frowned.  
"Thanks for the hello. And two, you let me stay here the night idiot. Or did you forget that?" Naruto frowned worse at Sasuke's statement. But he was right. Naruto sighed. Sasuke had asked to stay the night to hide from "fangirls" that had been recently stalking him because the raven haired boy's birthday was approaching. "I DIDN'T forget"  
"Did so"  
"DID NOT"  
"Then how come I scared you?" Sasuke replied. Naruto eyes seemed to be gazing at something else. The kitchen table. A packet of ramen was open, but empty. Just sitting on the table.  
"Did you eat the last thing of ramen, Sasuke?" the blonde felt his fists clench and his anger grow. A grin sprawled across Sasuke's face when he saw Naruto's face.  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
"JUST ANSWER YOU MORON"  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah what"  
"Yes I ate the last packet"  
"WHY"  
"Cause you had nothing else to eat," Sasuke faced away from Naruto and walked away, bored. The blonde chased after him and tackled him to the ground. The raven haired boy fell face first into the ground.  
"YOU COULD HAVE SAVE SOME!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke managed to get to his knees and throw Naruto off of him. Naruto frowned at his defeat. Sasuke smiled. Naruto noticed and faced away from him, pouting.  
"Oh Naruto, stop being so c---c---c----" Sasuke suddenly stopped talking. Naruto blinked, and turned around, waiting to get hit smack in the face with an insult. Instead a crimson Sasuke was there. He took off quickly, leaving Naruto confused.  
"Was he just.. blushing?" Naruto stared at the direction Sasuke ran, completely puzzled.

Sasuke shut the spare bedroom door fast and hard. He held it shut and slid down the back of the door against his back. Sitting on the ground. _Why the hell did I do that? And why did I almost call him cute?! Eh?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!? Why would I do anything like that at all!? Naruto's a_ _guy!!_. He smacked his forehead to bring him back to reality but it didn't work that well. Infact, it sucked._ I don't like Naruto. Nor do I want to. AHHH! Is this really happening?! I just wanted to escape the damned fangirls!! Why is it always me?! I'm attracted... NOOOOOOO! Stop saying that Sasuke! You stupid moron! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!). _But he couldn't help it. Now Naruto's image was stuck in his mind. Did... Did he like Naruto?  
He remembered the first time he met Naruto. He was so loud and obnoxious. But then, when they were put to the test. When they faced Zabuza and Haku. He really noticed Naruto then. He had saved him. Only god knows why. But Sasuke was ever so greatful. But he didn't dare show it, no one would ever let him it live it down. The blonde was a social outkast.  
Sasuke let out a deep sigh and spoke to himself, "I like Naruto, don't I?"

Naruto stared down the now empty hallway and continued staring. _Why did he take off like that?_ Naruto sighed. _What was he going to say to me? Damn it Sasuke! You are SO annoying!_ The blonde got up and sat down on his couch. It was still early morning when his eyes glanced at the clock. 8:30am. The Ichiraku Ramen stand would be open in about half an hour from then. He smiled blissfully then frowned again. He started thinking about Sasuke.  
_Maybe I should apologize... But did I hurt his feelings? I don't understand. And was he blushing? AND WHY THE HELL AM I OBSESSING OVER THIS?! IT'S JUST STUPID SASUKE!! GRRRR!! FIRST HE TAKES THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! AND NOW HE INVADES MY THOUGHTS?!?!??! STINKING MORON! _Naruto got frustrated and smacked himself to snap out of it. He smiled again and thought about the ramen he would soon be enjoying. Maybe he would invite Sasu- _NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! _He frowned again and let out a deep sigh. Maybe talking to Sasuke now would be a good idea.

Sasuke stood up and put his hand on his door knob to leave the room. _I'll just go and tell him I'm leaving. And I'll just **never** come back? That's a good idea, yeah. Nice one Sasuke._ He opened up the door and stopped, wide-eyed. Naruto was standing right infront of him, his hand where the doorknob would have been if Sasuke hadn't opened it.  
"N-Na-Naruto?" Sasuke asked. The raven-haired boy's eyes suddenly start to consume Naruto. Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Trying to find the right words to use right now.  
"I am so sorry if I hurt your feelings. I mean, you're a guest and I didn't mean to offend you if I did," Sasuke stared blankly at the boy before him. Was Naruto actually apologzing to him?  
"You didn't," was all Sasuke could manage to say.  
"Well, good. Then maybe you want to join me for my daily Ramen?" Naruto laughed. For once, Sasuke smiled happily at the invitation. Naruto couldn't help but smile back, "But one thing."  
"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke said.  
"What were you going to say to me, before you took off," Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke, confusion taking over him again.  
"Nothing. Forget about it. It was nothing."  
"It wasn't nothing. Tell me."  
"Just forget it."  
"No. Tell me, Sasuke."  
""NO!"  
"YES!"  
"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he yelled the words at Naruto. His face turned bright red and suddenly shock took over him. Naruto's eyes stared at Sasuke's. Naruto had been left speechless. _I LOVE YOU! _kept going through Naruto's head. _I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! _Naruto still stared at Sasuke. Both boys dumbfounded with each other.  
"I'm sorry Naruto!!" Sasuke darted past Naruto and ran off out through the front door. Naruto still stood there, staring wide-eyed.


	2. Noticing the Unnoticed

_I LOVE YOU!_ Sasuke had said. Naruto shook his head and rolled around in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Ever since Sasuke had told him those three big words, Naruto had been having a wild case of Insomnia. He sighed and closed his eyes. Did Sasuke really mean it? Did he really love him? No one had ever said those words to him before. Sure, Iruka-sensei loved him. But Iruka was like a father to him. And Sasuke.. what exactly was he to Naruto? Naruto couldn't find the answer. But something was telling him to go find Sasuke.  
"But what the hell would I tell him?" the blond opened up his eyes and laid down on his back, staring at the ceiling, "Sorry for not saying anything to you the past three days and two nights? Sorry that I didn't come after when you ran away? Sorry for not saying -" he stopped himself. _Now I'm losing it. I don't love Sasuke. I'm not like that.. Why can't he just disappear? _Naruto closed his eyes again. Letting a single tear drop escape from his eyes. _Wait... Why am I crying?!_ He wiped the tear from his eyes and smacked himself.  
He made a deal with himself, "I'll go see Sasuke in the morning."

Sasuke laid on his couch in the darkness. He hadn't left his room since that morning. Why he told Naruto, he didn't know. Something just clicked and suddenly, the words flew out of his mouth like nothing. Yet, they meant both everything and nothing at the same time. He yawned. Two nights it had been, and not a word from Naruto. Maybe this was the young Uchiha's destiny. To be forbidden from love. Or maybe... Sasuke closed his eyes and spoke to himself.  
"Maybe.. Maybe he will say it.. It was kinda of sudden. Or maybe he thought I was crazy. I was really out of whack back there. Stupid moron. Now what the hell do I do? I can't ignore him forever," then Sasuke opened up his eyes and sat up. _Or can I? _he told himself. He grinned.  
"That's it Sasuke. Good idea!" he sighed while he smiled. _This will all blow over eventually _he told himself.

* * *

Sasuke walked around Konoha. It was still early morning, so he figured he would be safe for now.  
"SASUKE-KUN!" was all he heard. _Or not._ He took off running as fast as he could. _DAMNIT! Those fangirls... Gotta get out of here. But where the hell do I go?! _Sasuke stopped and looked around. He stared at the place just down the road. He shook his head. _Can't go there. No way!  
"_SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!" he heard those scary voices again and took off towards the house down the road, "HE'S GOING TO -" the raven-haired boy attacked the door opening it and rolling it, slaming it shut behind him. He found himself laying on the floor, locking the door with his foot. Sweat was trickling down his forehead. He moved his head backwards, noticing a dumbfounded Sakura standing there. (((((bet you all weren't expecting that, haha!))))). Sakura stared, wide-eyed and confused.  
"What..." was all Sasuke could manage to mutter. He had to go to Sakura's. Going to Naruto's was out of the question right now. Sakura was still staring. She dropped the dishes onto the floor. Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking about her stupidity.  
"Sasuke-kun?! What are you doing here?!" she yelled.  
"I'm right infront of you, Sakura, you don't need to yell," he responded. He got up and brushed himself off. He noticed Sakura blushing but chose to ignore it, "I'm only here until _they _go away."  
"I understand," she smiled happily, "Would you like something to eat? Or maybe something to drink! OR MAYBE-" Sasuke cut her off.  
"I just want to be alone." Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke, sort of confused. But she understood and walked into the kitchen.  
"There's lots of room because my parents have gone away, so make yourself at home, please," she told him. She walked back out and picked up the dishes she dropped, luckily for her they didn't break. The scary, pink headed girl walked back into the kitchen and set the dishes into the sink. "If you don't mind me asking though, what's up?.. Like, what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she walked to the doorway to the kitchen and leaned against it, looking over at Sasuke. He had taken a seat on the couch.  
"Nothing," he said. _Everything, everything's wrong. The only person I care about is ignoring me and won't talk to me. Not that I've made any effort to talk to him either. And all I want to do is go to him. But I don't want to. Not now. Not ever. I only care about killing Itachi?... Don't I? _he thought to himself.  
"Okay," Sakura replied. She went down the hall and into her room, shutting her door quietly, leaving the young Uchiha to himself.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke's door, "Just knock you idiot. Come on!" But he couldn't. He sighed, "Damnit Sasuke. Why me?!" he got frustrated and pounded on the door, not even realizing he had done so. He blinked and looked up. _I DID IT!.._ but no one answered. "Maybe I scared him off?.. Or I upset him so bad he ran away and," the blond boy's stomach growled. _Food. Food, _was all Naruto could think about now.  
"Sasuke after, food first!" Naruto stopped himself, "No Naruto. Sasuke first," he sighed. _But where could he be?_ the blond thought about where the young Uchiha could be. _The Forest?.. No.. he doesn't go there anymore. Hmm. Kakashi-sensei's?.. No, that's a little weird. Sakura?.. Worth a shot. He's more likely to be there than with Kakashi-sensei.  
_"Then to Sakura-chan's it is!" Naruto said to himself. He turned himself around and started walking. "I'm such a baka. I could have at least gone after him. Ahhhhh! I don't even sound like myself right now! I'm obsessing!!! Why!?" he smacked himself around as he walked and then stared at the sky, shoving his tanned hands into his pockets. The blond examed the empty sky. Not a cloud to be seen. Only the tree tops were visible when he looked up.  
"What a calm day," he said to himself. He closed his eyes and smiled, lowering his head again. When he opened his eyes again, he was able to spot Sakura's house down the street. He let out a deep sigh then took a deep breath as he approached the house. His eyes grew wide with freight when he saw the doors open and he dived into a bush. _What the hell am I doing?! _he asked himself. He satred at who walked out of the house. It was Sasuke. And Sakura was waving him goodbye.  
Naruto's eyes grew wider as he stared. Something was weird about this picture. He watched Sasuke leave. The blond sat there staring until Sasuke had started to get closer to where Naruto was hiding. Naruto felt something on his hand and looked down. (((hehe, you all will like this))). A **spider** was there. Naruto held back a scream. He needed to wait until the Uchiha had finished walking by, but he couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke looked over to where the scream came from. A figured that looked like Naruto came barreling out of the bush and ended up tackling Sasuke to the ground. Dust blinded both of their visions as they hit the ground with a THUD! The raven-haired boy stared at the blue-eyed boy. Naruto was ontop of Sasuke and had him pinned to the ground.  
"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said.

* * *

Writers Note:

AHHHHHH! HOW AM I DOING WITH MY FANFIC! Lmao. I'm enjoying writing this. And I'm glad everyone else is too... W00T! starts typing next chapter


	3. Imagining the Unimagined

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said. The Uchiha's face turned crimson. What was Naruto doing on top of him?!  
"S-Sa-Sasuke," Naruto responded, "Umm. I-I.. " _why can't i say anything?!?!?!? _Naruto yelled at himself, "I've been looking for you."  
"Why?" Sasuke asked him. The blond blinked wildly, trying to find the right words to use.  
"Because, I needed to talk to you."  
"Why?"  
"Why do you think?" Naruto stared at Sasuke wide-eyed.  
"Look, if you're gunna tell me to never come near you again Naruto, I understand!" Sasuke closed his eyes, as if to hide from Naruto's beautifully blue eyes. But they weren't shut long. He heard the soft cry come from Naruto and his eyes shot open.  
"What's wrong with you?! I could never tell you to go away! You are my bestfriend!!!! Don't ever question that!!" Naruto cried out, yelling at Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at the blond with wide eyes, moved by his words. He laid there motionless, pinned by Naruto still. He closed his eyes. A tear drop fell from Naruto's face onto Sasuke's.  
"I'm Sorry," was all Sasuke could manage to say.  
"No. I am for never coming to see you," the blond responded. Naruto closed his eyes and got up, brushing himself off. Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up, wiping Naruto's tear from his cheek."And Sasuke?" Naruto questionned.  
"Yes?"  
"It's okay," was all the blond said before walking off, never revealing his face. The young Uchiha stood there puzzled. What did Naruto mean by .. _It's okay._ Sasuke shook his head and mumbled to himself, watching Naruto walk away.  
"Well. Today was interes-" Sasuke stopped speaking and blinked twice. _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._ Now Naruto's words stuck to Sasuke. _WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN IT'S OKAY!? _Sasuke ran off in the direction that Naruto ran.

Sakura stopped looking out the front window and sat on the counter, "What just happened out there? It's unusual for Sasuke-kun to be so willing to talk to people straight forward like that. Especially considering that, that was Naruto. How strange," Sakura smiled to herself, "Maybe Sasuke-kun told him?" she asked the still air in her house. No response.  
"Well fine, but I think he did. Somethings brewing. Oh wow. The fangirls won't like this. No they won't. And, infact," --- inner sakura coming out now --- "DAMN YOU NARUTO! STEALING AWAY SASUKE SO BOLDLY! WHY!!?? WHY THAT THICK HEADED IDIOT!?" she caught hold of herself and smiled again.  
She got off the counter and walked down the narrow hallway, slightly dancing, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto! Ooooooo!"

* * *

Naruto walked up to his place and walked in, "Great, I left the door unlocked, damn I suck," he laughed slighty. Everything was still intact, so he could laugh about it. As he went to shut the door, it reopened, smashing into his face. He flew back onto the floor, "OW! WHAT THE HE-" he stopped yelling, "Sasuke?" An out of breath Sasuke was standing infront of him, staring down at him.  
"What..." Sasuke said.  
"What, what?" Naruto responded.  
"What... did... you... mean.." Sasuke kept breathing heavily.  
"When?"  
"Baka."  
"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto yelled.  
"Dobe?"  
"..."  
Sasuke regained normal breathing, "What did you mean before you left me standing alone back there, 'It's okay'. I don't get it."  
Naruto grinned, "It's okay." Sasuke pounced down ontop of Naruto and glared at him. He noticed Naruto's face turn crimson. A smile crept across Sasuke's face. The blond noticed this and his face turned red even more.  
"It's okay, right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled. Naruto closed his eyes. The young Uchiha stood up. The blond opened his eyes, slightly confused. _Why does he confuse me so much?! Stupid Sasuke!!! _Naruto yelled in his mind. He got up and stared and the raven-haired boy. Sasuke saw Naruto staring and blinked, "Yes?" he asked. Naruto shook his head 'no' and just turned away. Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and hugged him tightly. The blond blinked and then blushed horribly.  
"Y-Yes Sasuke?" he asked curiously. He felt Sasuke's soft lips pierce his skin around the neck. It sent chilling shivers up Naruto's back, almost giving him a full on body shiver. Sasuke grinned and continued kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes, blinded by Sasuke's beauty. The raven-haired boy spun the blond around. He closed his eyes and leaned in, about to close the gap.  
"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto opened his eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"You're dreaming, wake-up."  
"What?" he responded, completely confused.  
"WAKE-UP! YOU'RE DREAMING!"  
"But Sasuke... I.. I lo-".

* * *

WRITER'S NOTE:

**Yeah yeah. Short chapter. But I was running out of ideas. And besides, I like it this way.**

Naruto: WHAT??!?!?! WHAT WERE YOU GUNNA MAKE ME SAY!?!??!?!?!?  
Sasuke: You damn baka. Isn't obvious. You were gunna declare your sweet love to me.  
Naruto: Huh?!?!??!?! NO WAY! I HATE YOU! DAMN YOU SASUKE!  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun! I'm the one who loves you.  
Naruto + Sasuke: No comment...

WRITER'S NOTE:

**Anyway gives herself an odd look... I'm bored ! (goes onto writing 4th chapter)**


	4. Hearing the Unheard

"WAKE-UP! YOU'RE DREAMING!" a loud voice pierced through Naruto's ears.  
"AHHHHHH! I'M AWAKE ALREADY!" he opened his eyes wide and looked at the raven-haired boy who was leaning over him, smiling, "What?" the blond asked curiously. Sasuke continued smiling happily.  
"You were talking in your sleep, Naruto," Sasuke's smile grew. Naruto's face turned pinkish, "You were about to tell me something. Were you dreaming about me Naruto?" he asked curiously and stood up straight. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he sat up right.  
"No. It was a weird dream, but not you," he looked away from Sasuke. The young Uchiha frowned, knowing that the blond was lying. Naruto sighed, _What a weird dream.  
_"Well, you passed out randomly too. I came here, and you were passed out infront of your door with it wide open. Someone could have stolen all your stuff, baka," Sasuke grinned somewhat. He then looked at the blond who had seemed to have zoned out, "Naruto?" Sasuke questionned.  
"Hmm?" Naruto looked up, snapping back to reality.  
"About before.." Sasuke turned away from Naruto. The blond watched the young uchiha curiously, "I didn't mean to say it. I guess I shouldn't have," Naruto stood up and walked up behind Sasuke. He hugged him around the waist tightly and didn't let go. The raven-haired boy blushed terribly and looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye.  
"Sasuke," Naruto started.  
"Yes?" Sasuke said, curiously.  
"I lo-" Naruto was cut off by a loud scream. They both jumped, Naruto letting go of Sasuke and almost falling over.  
"That sounded like Sakura," Sasuke said.  
"That scream? It must have been," the blond regained his balance, "Want to check it out?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy stepped in close to Naruto. The blond backed up into his wall. Sasuke edged closer and leaned in. Lips meeting lips. Sasuke put one hand on the wall and placed the other on the blond's waist. Naruto kissed Sasuke back, blushing horribly.  
Sasuke broke the kiss and stayed inches away from Naruto's face, "No."

Sakura looked at the person infront of her, "Who are you?" she asked. It was a man. But she couldn't make out who it was because he was all wrapped up in black. He just chuckled and edged closer to you, "I'm warning you! Stay away from me!" Sweat trickled down her forehead. Her face had turned white.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked. His voice was deep and different. The man before her was not someone of Konoha Village. He was from somewhere else, "Yell at me to death, sweety?"  
"Don't call me sweety!" Sakura's hair moved with her head as she yelled, bending forwards slightly. Her pink hair was a mess, "And how did you get in here?!" she yelled out at him.  
"I walked in through the front door," he smiled.  
"I know I locked that door," she replied.  
"Obviously not that well."  
"Mister, go to hell!" Sakura yelled. She turned around and ran to her bedroom. He just began walking in the same direction. She slammed her door shut and locked it from her side. She turned and leaned against it, looking for a way out._ Ahhhh! Now look what you have gone and done you baka! You have no way out! And when did I ... GRRR! This stupid guy isn't laying his hands on me! Not today! _She looked around her room and then at her tiny window. She walked over to it.

Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed and got ontop of him. The blond smiled as the young Uchiha made his way ontop of him. He leaned down and kissed Naruto passionately. Naruto broke the kiss pushing him up. Sasuke frowned.  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked the confused Naruto.  
"It's just... Sakura," the blond replied.  
"You're thinking about the kunoichi? Now?" the raven-haired boy said, sitting up on Naruto and folding his arms. Naruto grinned a bit. He thought about how adorable Sasuke looked just then.  
"I'm just worried that maybe something happened to her," the blue eyed boy said.  
"I know. I can tell. Would it make you feel better if we checked on her?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yes," Naruto replied.  
"Then let's go check on her, okay?" Sasuke sighed. _Baka,_ Sasuke thought to himself. He got off Naruto and stood up. The blond immediately followed Sasuke and hugged from behind. Sasuke blinked. Naruto let go and headed off, Sasuke following behind him.  
They left Naruto's house, Sasuke reminding Naruto to lock the door.  
"I know! I know!" he yelled at Sasuke.  
"Heh.."  
"What's so funny?!??!" Naruto yelled at him. As Naruto turned around, Sasuke pushed him into the door and kissed him. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back. The raven-haired boy

Sakura blinked and looked at her now opened window. She had managed to squeeze out quite nicely. _CHA! Thanks to all my dieting lately! Oooooo! I'm so proud! I hope Sasuke-kun will be too! _She smiled blissfully. The kunoichi remembered the man in the house and got scared again. She ran off away from her house.  
"I have to get away from my house!" she yelled at herself, "But where is everyone?" she looked around as she ran. There was nearly no one around. What had happened to everyone? She turned down a small alleyway towards Sasuke's house. As she ran, she saw two people walking as well. _Is that Sasuke and Naruto?!_ she asked herself. The pink-haired girl ran faster. As she turned the corner she came to a complete hault, her eyes wide.  
"No way," she said to herself. Naruto had Sasuke pinned up against the wall near her and was... _kissing _Sasuke-kun?! She went to walk forward but was stopped by a hand wrapped itself around her waist and the other grabbing her mouth. The raven-haired boy's eyes wandering to the right of him. He saw something move but thought he was going crazy. He pushed the blond off of him.  
"Let's continue? Shall we?" Naruto smiled at Sasuke and started walking without him, "I think we should go this way," the blond turned and look at the Uchiha.  
"Why?.." Naruto was puzzled, and it was easy to tell.  
"Just because. We've been almost throughout the whole town. And no ones around. Dobe," Sasuke replied.  
"DON'T CALL ME A MORON!" Naruto yelled.  
"Don't yell, Naruto," Sasuke turned and started walking in the direction he wanted to. Naruto continued walking in the direction he had chosen. _Damn Naruto. He's so stubborn! _Sasuke sighed. Now he was... Lonely?... The young Uchiha shook his head in protest and continued walking.  
Naruto looked back over his shoulder to see Sasuke disappear out of his sight. He sighed and turned away. He looked up at the blue sky and stared at it as he walked. Not a single cloud was in the sky. Not one. He smiled at it's potent beauty and brought his head back to level ground and stared on ahead.  
"Where's Sakura-chan?" he sighed, "She's no where to be found."


	5. Feeling the Unfelt

Sasuke made random turns here and there, barely worrying about the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto was what matter to him. But the blond wasn't with him. The blond was busy looking for Sakura.  
"Honestly, the dobe," Sasuke said. Here Sasuke was, all ready for anything from Naruto, and he was busy worrying about SAKURA of all people. He sighed and figured Naruto would be giving up soon. Have a temper-tantrum and pout. Then compare himself to him (Sasuke). And then go to the Ichiraku Stand for some Ramen with his 'One Free Bowl of Ramen - Your Choice of Flavour'. Yup. That sounded like Naruto.  
"What the hell do I see in him? He's the most stubborn idiot I know!" Sasuke kicked at the ground, frustrated. He figured he was getting no where with this and hopped up on the one of the lower building roofs, making his way up higher and higher. _Maybe getting a higher view of the town would help I guess. Might find her quicker and get this all over with._

Sakura tried helplessly to move around within the stronger man's grasp. He finally let go and she turned around to face him, "WHY YOU-" he covered her mouth and she bit his hand.  
"Ow!! Sakura!!" it was the same man as before. But suddenly, she realized who it was.  
"What the hell were you doing in my house Kakashi-sensei!!" she stared at Kakashi who stood before her moping about his injured hand.  
"I was trying to tell you stay away from Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.  
"What do you mean stay away?" the pink haired kunoichi stared at Kakashi.  
"Heh.. Exactly what it means, let them sort things out on their own, don't interfere," Sakura stared blankly at him, completely confused.  
"Okay, I understand," Sakura smiled somewhat and stared at her sensei, _THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY HE SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE AND ACTED LIKE A MAD MAN WHO WAS GUNNA DO AWFUL THINGS TO ME! _She sighed, "But you still haven't explained why you had to sneak into my house, Kakashi-sensei," she looked into his one eye.  
Kakashi grinned slightly, "Oh.. That?.."

Naruto looked around helplessly, "Where are you Sakura-chan?" he asked the air. No response. He sighed and looked around the area. He wondered about Sasuke and what he was doing. He shook his head in disgust, "Stop thinking about Sasuke! You need to find Sakura!" he sighed.  
The blond couldn't help but admit to it. He missed Sasuke now. More than ever. Naruto continued walking. He shoved his two hands into his pockets and closed his eyes as he walked. _Sasuke... Why do you love me so much?! I don't get it.. I'm nothing compared to you. I mean, I thought I loved Sakura-chan?... I'm so confused.  
_"NARUTO-KUN!" the blond boy jumped when he heard his name. He turned around and saw the pink-haired kunoichi walking towards him with his... sensei?!  
"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Kakashi made their way over to him, "What happened to you?"  
"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura glared at their sensei, "Needed to talk to me. He decided to play a PRANK on me," she sighed.  
"Haha," Naruto laughed. Kakashi smiled, "I need to go find Sasuke, I'll be right back," before anyone could respond, the blond took off.

Sasuke sighed, "I want to see him. Naruto, god damn you!" he yawned and stretched, his arms raising to the air. He flopped down onto his back and closed his eyes. He put his hands behind his head. He found himself wanting to be with Naruto. His heart race increased as he thought about Naruto. He remembered him and Naruto kissing and he got goosebumps. No one had ever had the ability to make him feel this way, _ever._  
He blushed horribly as he thought about the blond boy's lips touching his. It sent chills up and down his spine. He opened his eyes and nearly fainted. Naruto was... ontop of him?!  
"Hey," Naruto said.  
"Hey," the raven-haired boy responded.  
"Sasuke.. I.. I don't know," Sasuke blinked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean! What if someone finds out?!"  
"Who cares?"  
"I do!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm confused about how I feel!!!" Naruto's eyes grew wide with freight as he yelled those cruel words at Sasuke's innocent looking face. Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, and got up.  
"Fine, dobe. I don't know how long I can keep waiting for you," Sasuke walked away from Naruto. The blond boy blinked, slightly confused now, more than ever. He didn't mean to hurt Sasuke. Naruto sighed and sat up, crossing his legs and staring at the ground. He watched the raven-haired boy walk away. _Don't walk away, Sasuke. Please. Stop. Come back. I didn't mean it. I want to be with you. Come back. I'm sorry!_ Naruto began to cry softly. He knew he could chase after him, but something made him stop.

Sasuke sighed. He looked up at the now cloudy sky, it had begun to rain. He looked down at his bare arms, watching the rain pellets hit him. Goosebumps appeared on his skin again as he felt the chilly breeze hit him from behind. He stopped and looked up. He closed his eyes, letting the rain fall on to him. The rain pellets grew stronger as they touched him. He smiled somewhat as the rain soaked through his skin. It felt so good. But it was so saddening. A tear drop fell from his face. He opened his eyes and caught it before it fell from his face. He brought his finger up to his face and examined the tear drop. It disappeared as a rain drop came crashing down ontop of it.  
"This is love.. ?" he looked at the sky. He grabbed his chest, "It hurts. Like back then," he fell on to his knees. Holding his sides. Memories of what his brother did to his family came flooding back from every direction, "Stop it," he said, "Make it go away," he cried, "Make the pain go away!" he cried. He suddenly felt like he did when he was younger. And it was because he had learned to love again. The ice over his heart had been melted and now look what had happened. It would take ages to erase the damage that had been done to him, "Naruto..." he stopped crying, regaining self-control, "I love you."  
Sakura watched from a distance. Kakashi had left her to return home. She slowly made her way over to him, worried sick. She too, felt the power of the rain on her skin and how it sunk into her very essence. She reached Sasuke. He knew she was there, he just ignored it. The pink-haired kunoichi knelt down and embraced him. She hugged him tightly and didn't let go. Sasuke's eyes grew wide.  
"Let go of me, Sakura," he said to her sternly.  
"No!" she responded.  
"Now," he continued.  
"I can't! I can't let you go! Not now, not when you're in pain!" she cried. Sasuke threw her off of him and stood up, she looked up at him in freight.  
"Pain? I don't feel pain. The moment I feel pain will be when Itachi kills me. But I won't let that happen. I'll get him first. I'm going to find him," he turned around and walked away. Sakura stood up and chased after him. She tackled him down to the ground, mud hitting them both, more-so Sasuke than Sakura.  
"Get off of me!" he cried out. Sakura hugged him once more and he once again threw her off, "Leave me alone! I don't need you around me! I don't need anyone!" his face was filled with such anger. This is the Sasuke she first met. Only... His words weren't as locked away. This Sasuke was talking to her. Her hand turned into clenching fists.  
"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING WE SAY?! WHY WON'T YOU GIVE ANYONE A CHANCE?! SASUKE! I LOVE YOU! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!" she cried. Sasuke stared at her.  
"You detest me," he responded.  
"Stop it, Sasuke-kun. Stop it now! You've always thought you're alone. You've always thought you don't need anyone. All you do is complain about your brother. We all have our problems. I mean sure, our brother didn't go around and kill our families, but it still doesn't change anything. I can't imagine how you feel, but I can try to understand YOU. God, Sasuke. I'm scared of you right now!" she stood up and turned around, "If you really want to be alone, fine, so be it," she walked off into the pouring down rain. Sasuke watched her wide-eyed.

Naruto finally stood up. He was completely soaked from the rain. _Damn it,_ he said to himself, "Look what you did you baka!" he yelled at himself. One shot. He had one shot left. He ran off into the darkness of, accompanied by the pouring rain and the sound it made as it crashed against the muddied ground. Few lights were turned on. Realization had come forward now and he remember that everyone had been where the chunnin exams were being held this year. He remembered when he was in the chuunin exams. When the hokage died. He sighed and shook the memory from his mind and continued running.  
Only one shot left with Sasuke. But how was he to approach this? He already pushed him away. He knew he couldn't keep messing with Sasuke like this. But it seemed so difficult now. To go back to him. To talk to him. To know him. To see him. To ... To love him. He denied the tears that had come back to him, replacing them with motivated eyes. He was still running as fast as he could. Naruto would go to Sasuke's first. That's where he would start.  
"Sasuke."

**_1 Day Later: _**

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He was handed his first real mission in ages. He hadn't had one forever. He stared at the ceiling. But there was more than that to why he couldn't sleep. Naruto sighed with freight.  
"Why...?" he asked the empty room, "Did he do this?"  
Sasuke had left. He disappeared. The last person to have seen him was Sakura. And Naruto was to go after him... alone. "But why did they have to choose me?..." he sighed again. The empty room stayed silence, as if it to ignore the blond's question. The blue-eyed boy sat up in his bed and then stood up. He was already set to go, clothes and all. He walked to his bathroom and entered it. He looked in the mirror, putting his head band on and adjusting it, "I will find you, Sasuke."

**Writer's Note:**

So I ended up making Sasuke leave like in the show. I had to. But don't worry. There's LOTS more to come. I just extended the chapter. It's longer, noticed that? Lol. And I want to thank you to all my loyal readers out there and being patient for the latest installment to the story. I just hope you all like it. Thanks for reading 3. Chapter 6! HERE I COME!


	6. Confirming the Uncomfirmed

Naruto walked at his own pace through the forest. His eyes open and listening intently for anything. He let out a small sigh and closed his eyes, hoping to improve his other senses, "God damnit," he said aloud to himself. He thought about him and Sakura's conversation before he left and looked up at the sky.

Naruto sighed and looked back at Sakura. Sakura stared at the blond and looked down at the ground.  
"Naruto," the pink-haired kunoichi started.  
"Yes, Sakura-chan?" the blue eyed boy looked at her curiously.  
"You don't have to do this Naruto. It's okay if you don't want to. Everyone will understand. I just don't want you to do it if you don't want to," she turned to face him completely. The wind blew through her hair, making it twirl within the wind's short-lived grasp and blowing it to the right of her.  
Naruto turned and faced her as well, "I have to if you ever want to see Sasuke again Sakura. I must find him and bring him back," he turned away from her slightly and looked back up at the sky. Sakura saw the hurt all around him.  
"Are you sure?" she asked him.  
"Why do you ask?" Naruto looked at her through the corner of his eye.  
"I mean. Who are you really doing this for?" she asked. Naruto grew silent and so did the wind. The whole world seemed to stop when she asked the blond this one question. She continued staring at Naruto with wide-eyes, "Naruto-kun?"  
"I'm doing this for me. I love Sasuke, Sakura. I love him a lot. But I just can't be with him. I don't think I could handle the way the town would look down on me. I mean, sure, I don't get good respect as it is. But people notice me now. And I cherish that. I'm so scared that if I make one wrong move I will lose it all!" he turned and faced her, "Either way! I'm willing to sacrifice my life to bring Sasuke back!"  
Sakura's eyes grew wider at his speech, "I understand."  
"Thank you."  
"Just as long as you are doing this for yourself and not for anybody else, Naruto," she responded.

Naruto kept walking and staring at the sky. _Oh god damned you, Sasuke. Please just stay somewhere safe. _  
"Why did he have to leave? I don't get it. Wait. I do get it. I just wish he would have stayed. He told me couldn't wait forever, and then he just runs off. I did go to talk to him that night. Why couldn't he have just listened to me!" Naruto sighed to himself again, "I mean. Ugh. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. I really do love you, don't I?.. You're like a disease to me. I can't get rid of you. I can't make you go away. I mean. Even when you're not with me. I crave you. And it's really pissing me off! God DAMNIT! Sasuke. I love you. There's nothing more to it," the blond's fists clenched in his hands and he growled at the world, "I will find you, Sasuke."

Sasuke kept his distance. Quite far, actually, away from Naruto. He listened to him talking. His eyes grew wide at Naruto's conversation with himself. Sasuke found himself wanting to go to Naruto, but he couldn't, not just yet. He needed to give Naruto a taste on what it would be like without him around.

Kakashi looked at Iruka with his one eye, "They are probably going to fight, Iruka, and there is no stopping it! I have this feeling in my gut. I don't like it. But I know Naruto will bring Sasuke back. I just know it."  
"You are beginning to sound like me, Kakashi," Iruka walked up to Kakashi and took a place beside him on the grass, "Naruto and Sasuke though. Things have seemed weird between them lately, don't you think?" he looked at Kakashi. The copy-cat jounin was staring at the other sensei, not paying much attention to what he was saying, but nodded anyways.  
"I think something is going on between them. More than friendship in my point of view," Iruka looked at Kakashi again. He noticed him staring at himself this time and blushed, "And uhhhh, umm, and this weather! Quite a change from what we had before, isn't it?! And then this whole bit with you pulling pranks on the students. Breaking and entering, dear lord Kakashi!" Kakashi started laughing. Iruka looked away, embarassed.  
"You're pretty funny, Iruka.. For a 'sensei' that is," he laughed some more.  
"Yeah?! And what the hell was that supposed to mean?!?!? '_Sensei_'.. What the hell!??! Why say it so differently, Kakashi!"  
"Just cause."

Naruto had finally stopped talking to himself and looked ahead. He had reached an opening. He stopped walking and looked around.  
"I don't ever remember an opening being there?" he said, slightly confused. He started to continue walking forward but stopped abruptly. He stared ahead of him, eyes wide. Sasuke was infront of him. _CRAP! I hope he didn't hear all the crud I was saying earlier! Ughhhhh. What if he's been following me?!?!?!? AHHH!_  
"Naruto," Sasuke stated.  
"Sasuke.." Naruto brightly responded.  
"Look, you really want to know why I left?" the young Uchiha looked at the blond. The blond nodded, "I left because I had too."  
"That doesn't explain anything!! That's no reason!!"  
"Let me finish, dobe," Sasuke sighed, "I have to do a kill."  
"A kill?"  
"Yes, I need to kill someone, Naruto. And this person happens to be my brother. I have to do this. You have to understand," Sasuke looked at Naruto. His facial expressions showed that he didn't understand.  
"SASUKE! NO! You and I both know that isn't the wisest decision right now! You can't do it! I **_WILL_** stop you!" Naruto stared at the now bewildered Sasuke.  
"I don't want to be stopped, Naruto. Don't you understand? I don't need anyone!" Sasuke frowned.  
"No matter what you say, Sasuke, you do so need someone!! No matter how much you say it, or no matter how hard you try. Everyone needs someone!" Sasuke turned away from Naruto, ignoring his words. Naruto ran over and tackled Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke frowned again and threw Naruto off of him. The blond flew back and hit a tree.  
"I'm sick of you, Naruto!! I'm done waiting for you!! And I'm done putting up with your crap!!" Naruto stood up and started walking over to Sasuke, "Stay away from me, Naruto! I'm warning you!" the blond boy continued walking closer to the raven-haired boy. Naruto kept walking and walking, "Naruto! STAY AWAY!" Sasuke punched Naruto as he came close enough to him. Naruto doesn't fall over though. Sasuke grimiced. He knew he couldn't hit Naruto. It hurt more than anything else to hit him. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke looked at the blue eyed beauty and stared at him wide-eyed.  
Naruto stared back at Sasuke, unsure of what he was doing. The blond leaned in and kissed Sasuke. The raven-haired boy wanted to


	7. Desiring the Undesired

Sasuke was the first one to break, what seemed like, a never ending kiss. They both caught their breath. The raven-haired boy looked at the blue eyed wonder and stared. His eyes seemed to gaze at all his features.  
Naruto, on the other hand, was smiling and staring right back him, "Are... Are you still.. going to find him?.."  
"I think I have a reason not to," Sasuke stood up straight. Naruto laid down on his back, "I think I should stay for the village, yeah know. It'd be the right thing to do. They need me," he grinned slightly and saw that Naruto frowned.  
"So you're staying for the village?" he stared at the sky. Sasuke pounced on Naruto and pinned him to the ground. The blond turned crimson and the young Uchiha grinned more.  
"You baka, I'm staying for you!" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on the lips, but pulled away before Naruto could 'retaliate'. The blond put on a straight face, trying to hide his bashfulness. The raven-haired boy smiled again.  
"Sasuke," the blond blushed worse.  
Sasuke blinked curiously, "Yes?"  
"I...I lo-" Naruto got cut off.  
"NARUTO! Are you alright?!" it was Iruka's voice they heard. Sasuke sighed and stood up, Naruto followed Sasuke's action as well. Iruka looked at them both, "Thank god. We feared the worst!" he smiled at Naruto and at Sasuke. The Uchiha seemed to be frowning instead of smiling now.  
"Iruka-sensei, how'd you find me?" Naruto asked curiously, raising his left arm and scratching the back of his head.  
"You didn't go very far, Naruto," he smiled again. Sasuke started walking.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him.  
"Baka," was what he responded with.  
"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.  
The young Uchiha looked back at Naruto, "Dobe?"  
"..."  
"Come on you two," Iruka said, a worried look on his face. Naruto started walking, Iruka walking beside him. Their sensei looked from Sasuke to Naruto, periodically, curious as to what went on before he had gotten there. 

----

"They are probably just fighting it out," Kakashi told Iruka.  
"Fighting!!?? Was it not just two seconds ago you were freaking about those two fighting?!?! And now you are acting all casual about it?!?!" Iruka yelled at Kakashi. The copy-cat jounin stood up and stared down at his colleague.  
"They'll be fine. You have faith in Naruto, don't you?" he looked at Iruka curiously.  
"Of course I do, why wou-" Kakashi cut him off.  
"Then be faithful."

----

Iruka let out a small sigh. Naruto looked up at him.  
"You okay Iruka-sensei?" he continued staring at his bewildered sensei.  
"Hmm? Oh. I'm fine, Naruto," he smiled at him.  
Sasuke was still ahead of them, kicking at the ground as he walked. The blond sped up slightly and caught up to the raven-haired boy. Iruka watched intently.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto said.  
"Yes?" Sasuke looked at Naruto who was looking at the ground.  
"I've decided that I don't care anymore what anyone else thinks. It seems I can't avoid the way I feel any longer," the blond grabbed the Uchiha's hand and held it firmly, never letting go. The raven-haired boy stared at Naruto and smiled happily. Naruto was blushing terribly and even worse when he felt Sasuke's hand hold his.  
Iruka's jaw dropped behind them_. Kakashi told me about this... And I didn't believe. For goodness sakes, he's always right_!! Iruka stopped staring and sighed.

Later That Day:

Naruto sat on his couch staring at the wall infront of him. Bored, as usual. He listened to the running water coming from the bathroom. It sounded nice. But _Sasuke_ was in there. So Naruto couldn't go in there. Could he? Naruto blushed and smacked himself at such a rude thought. He smiled somewhat at the same time.  
The blond stood up and walked to the entrance to the narrow hallway. He stared at the door at the end of the hallway.

----

Sasuke and Naruto made it inside, both smiling. Naruto finally let go of Sasuke's hand, but the raven-haired boy didn't let go. He pulled Naruto into him and hugged him from behind tightly. Naruto smiled.  
"I'm going to take a shower, Naruto," he had said in his ears softly. Naruto closed his eyes, blushing.  
"Why are you telling me? I don't care!" he pulled away from Sasuke, hiding his face.  
"Heh... Whatever," the young Uchiha walked down the hallway and to into the empty bathroom. He shut the door behind him.

----

"It would be wrong to go in there right now, wouldn't it?" Naruto laughed somewhat and tugged at the collar to his sweater. He yawned and unzipped it, "It's kinda hot," he dropped it to the floor and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the end and opened the door to his room. He walked in and closed it behind him. He moved to his left slightly and pressed his body up against the wall. He could hear the running water clearly through his wall. He blushed somewhat when he heard a noise come from Sasuke.  
"Hah! He could be hurt, right?" Naruto blushed again and opened his bedroom door, "Ahhh! I'm crazy!" he shut the door and dove onto his bed. He went under the covers. He heard the running water stop. He hushed up and removed his shirt, tossing it to the floor and curling up under the covers. He heard Sasuke's footsteps through the wall. _He's out of the shower now.. Come on Naruto, pull yourself together. He's in another room. There's... _His eyes grew wide as he heard the door open to the bathroom and then saw his door open slightly. Sasuke peeked his heard through and smiled at Naruto.  
"Towel?" was all he said.  
"Oh, right.." the blond blinked and thought for a minute, his face turned white.  
"What is it? You don't have any?" Sasuke laughed at Naruto slightly. The blond frowned.  
"Not right now, they are all dirty," he faced away from Sasuke. The raven-haired boy grinned and stepped inside Naruto's room. The blond heard the footsteps and his whole body straightened up and stiffened, "Sasuke! Get dressed!"  
"Why?"  
"Because!!!!!!!"  
"Because why?" he continued edging closer to Naruto. The blond closed his eyes shut tightly, ignoring the sounds of Sasuke's footsteps coming closer to him. He felt him get on the bed and put his hands on his shoulders. It sent chills up and down Naruto's back and caused goosebumps to rise on his skin. Sasuke laid down on his stomach on the bed and kissed the back of Naruto's neck.  
"Because... Because... Just because," Naruto had become entranced by Sasuke. The young Uchiha grinned and nipped Naruto's neck. The blue eyed boy whimpered softly to the raven-haired boy's touch. _Stop it Sasuke.. I'll never be able to let you go if I have to one day.. Stop it.. You're pulling me in too deep and I'll never be able to heal myself.. You're words and you're touch.. They are so entrancing.. I've never felt this way before.. I'm going to believe you.. Stop it.. You're making me trust you so much..  
_"Naruto," Sasuke said.  
"Hmm?" the blond mumbled.


	8. Living the Unlived

Chapter 8 -

--------------------------------

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke curiously. His eyes still shut tightly. The raven-haired Uchiha kissed the back of Naruto's neck. The blond refused to open his eyes because Sasuke was completely **naked.**  
"Heh, it's hard to think that you might not be real, that this could all be a delusion. You have me so wrapped up around you now," Naruto felt his face turn beat red.  
"Don't say such things," his eyes opened up finally.  
"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke's hand travelled down Naruto's back and back up, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin again.  
"Sasuke," Naruto started. Sasuke turned the blond so he faced him. Naruto closed his eyes. The raven-haired boy leaned in and kissed the blond boy intensely. Naruto kissed him back. Sasuke pulled away and Naruto opened his eyes, blushing horribly, never looking down. The blond stared into the raven-haired boy's eyes. He leaned in and kissed Sasuke himself this time, closing his eyes. The young Uchiha kissed him back. The blond pulled away, "I.."  
"Yes?"  
"I.. I'm kind of hungry," Naruto mentally punched himself. He was sure he heard a sigh escape Sasuke's mouth.  
".. You're.. Hungry?.. "Sasuke said. Now Naruto was sure he was sensing disappointment.  
"Kinda," and in key with Naruto's statement, his stomach growled. He laughed somewhat. The blond got up, facing away from Sasuke, "You really should put on some clothes," Sasuke stood up as Naruto said this and walked up behind him. His hands grabbed Naruto's waist gently and then moved along his waist towards his stomach, wrapping themselves around him. The young Uchiha kissed the blond's neck, "Sa... Sasuke," was all Naruto could fumble out of his mouth. The sensation of Sasuke's delicate lips touching his flesh, his arms wrapped around his waist so firmly, it all felt so right! Naruto closed his eyes again. The raven-haired boy was still kissing Naruto's fragile flesh. He felt Sasuke nip at Naruto's neck. The blond let out a small whimper. Sasuke began to gently suck on the fragile flesh. Naruto almost moaned, he was in such sweet bliss.  
Naruto finally snapped back to reality and pulled away from Sasuke's grasp. The Uchiha laughed a bit. Naruto had been so distracted with Sasuke's "seduction" that he had forgotten he was naked. The blond's face turned beat red.  
"You... You.." Naruto couldn't even talk properly.  
"I what?" Sasuke laughed. The blond frowned. The raven-haired boy seemed to be enjoying teasing Naruto. But really, it was Naruto teasing Sasuke. "Naruto," the raven-haired boy said, "Look at me," the blond froze completely still. Did he mean... Did he want... Was he seriously wanting him to turn and face him? While he was... **naked?**  
"W...W... Why?" the blond said.  
"Because I want you too," he grinned. Naruto slowly turned around, his eyes shut tightly, "Now. Open your eyes," Sasuke continued his grin. Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke was... His eyes widened.  
"Ahhh! You were wearing a towel the whole time! You pervert!" Naruto frowned. Sasuke walked over towards him.  
"Would you prefer me without it, Naruto," the raven-haired boy placed his right hand on Naruto's waist. The blond almost moaned to his touch yet again. Sasuke saw the look on Naruto's face, "Aha! You like it don't you!" Sasuke caught the quick punch that nearly connected with the side of his face.  
"PERVERT!" Naruto screamed in his face and walked past Sasuke and out the bedroom door. The raven-haired boy grinned and took his towel off. He went into one of Naruto's drawers. It was filled with shirts. He sighed and went to the next drawer below. He opened it slowly and laughed. He stopped opening it and put his hand in, pulling out blue and white striped boxers. He slipped them on, amused. Sasuke was inside of Naruto's boxers. His cheeks turned a crimson colour when he realized how aroused he was by this. He felt stupid for being so easily aroused by something so pety and walked out of the blond's bedroom. The raven-haired boy walked out into the open living room. Naruto was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Sasuke stomped his foot on the ground slightly. The blond rolled off the couch, startled.  
"Boo," the young Uchiha stated.  
"Sasuke!!" Naruto quickly got up as if nothing had happened, "Don't Sc-" he stopped talking for a moment, "Are those..."  
"Yours? Yeah," Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence, "I got bored and thought I would dress up," he laughed.  
"That's not dressing up," Naruto frowned, "That's dressing down, Sasuke," he smiled somewhat now, kinda amused.  
"If you don't agree with what I'm wearing. Take 'em off," Sasuke responded.  
"Ehhhhh?!" Naruto blushed terribly and faced away, "I couldn't possibly!"  
"Yeah, you're right. You're just a chicken shit anyway, aren't yeah, dobe?" a grinning raven-haired Uchiha turned around and headed down the hall way. Soon to fall face first into the floor as Naruto tackled him to the ground.  
"What did you call me?!" he screamed at him.  
"A chicken shit and a dobe," Sasuke mused as he was turned around to face a glaring Naruto. The blond stradled the Uchiha's waist. The raven-haired boy blinked as Naruto kissed the Uchiha passionately. Sasuke kissed him back. The young Uchiha was so aroused by this, he was nearly beaming. Here they were, him in Naruto's boxers, Naruto in just his pants, and on the floor making out. Sasuke pushed Naruto over so he was on top, never breaking their heated kiss. The raven-haired boy's hands travelled down Naruto's sides, reaching the sides of his pants. Naruto blushed, pushing Sasuke up a bit, breaking their kiss. "Hmmm?" was all Sasuke mumbled.  
"I.." Naruto closed his eyes embarassed somewhat. Sasuke smiled and yanked down on them somewhat, "I love you!" he said as calmly as he could. Sasuke's eyes widened at the blond's three strong words. His faced turned a deep shade of red.  
"What?..." Sasuke questionned, as if it was a delusion.  
"I love you," Naruto repeated, much more calmly this time.  
"You... Do you mean it?" Sasuke questionned.


	9. Chapter Intermission Pt1

Chapter Intermission Pt. 1 - A Special Sunset 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: It's a Short Chapter.. Not A Long One.. It's short cause it's a chapter intermission . Enjoy loves. Thanks for being loyal fans to this fanfiction. You guys are the reason I'm still writing it. I've only received one bad comment so far. 3. Thanks guys.**

- F.C. (Creator of Naruto + Sasuke))

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat outside on a grassy hill staring out into the sunset. Sasuke was seated beside him. They both were staring at the sunset that was gazing down upon them.  
"It's nice," the blond said. Sasuke looked at him and wrapped his hand around his waist and pulled the blond in closer, "Sasuke?" Naruto blushed.  
"Shut up for once, dobe," Sasuke teased.  
"Hey! That's not very ni-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke pushing him over onto his back and kissing him at the same time. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back.. Then pushed him off and stood up quickly, "You baka! Don't surprise me like that!" Sasuke just smirked and sat up and continued staring at the sun, "UGH! You're hopeless, Sasuke!" Naruto sighed and sat back down next to him. Sasuke smiled happily.  
"You're okay, Naruto," he said.  
"Hmm?" the blond responded.  
"You're okay," the raven-haired boy responded. A slight breeze blew by them and Naruto looked at Sasuke. His hair blew evenly in the wind and the blond's thoughts went wild on how good the young Uchiha looked. It made Naruto blush. For his sake, the Uchiha didn't notice him blushing. Naruto quickly looked away. He peered back over, and Sasuke was still looking at the sunsetting.  
"Would you calm down already?" Sasuke stated.  
"Huh?!" Naruto said, confused.  
"You keep looking at me funny," the boy mused.  
"So?" Naruto said and crossed his arms, "Maybe I think you... Maybe I think you're funny looking," Naruto mentally punched himself for that bad line.  
"You think so?" the raven-haired boy looked at Naruto and frowned.  
"Ahhh! I didn't mean it that way!" Naruto stood up. Sasuke smiled and looked back at the sunset.  
"Gotcha."  
"UGH! Hopeless," Naruto sighed and walked away from Sasuke.  
"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.  
"Away from you!" Naruto yelled back.  
"Dobe," the Uchiha mumbled. He peered through the corner of his eye and saw that the blond had stopped moving. He smirked as Naruto's body turned around to face him.  
"I'm not... I'm not a MORON!" Naruto came walking back to Sasuke and stood right infront of him. Sasuke stood up so he was almost eye to eye with Naruto. The blond threw at punch at Sasuke but the raven-haired boy caught it with his right arm. But in one swift movement, Naruto brought his left hand up and gutted Sasuke in the stomach. The young Uchiha grunted and hunched over Sasuke. Naruto gleamed in triumph. Sasuke grinned and spun around on one foot, using the other to knock Naruto down on his back. The blond feel right SMACK! onto the ground. Sasuke quickly jumped onto of him and pinned him. The blond swung his legs up quickly as Sasuke pinned him, making it so Naruto was on top pinning down Sasuke. The raven-haired boy smiled.  
"You're learning," he spoke up. The blond frowned and held Sasuke by his wrists firmly, "You going to punish me?" he mused. Naruto turned crimson.  
"Pervert!" the blond looked at the sunset which now was almost gone. Sasuke took his chance while Naruto was off guard and rolled him over so Sasuke was on top now. He got his wrists free and pinned Naruto instead, stradling his waist.  
"Obviously you haven't learnt, haha," Sasuke smiled as Naruto frowned in defeat.  
"Fine," Naruto said.  
"Fine what?" Sasuke laughed.  
"You win!!" Naruto yelled at him.  
"No need to yell Naruto, I'm right here," Sasuke mused.  
"I know," the blond responded.  
"Then shhh," the raven-haired boy smiled. He leaned in and kissed Naruto softly on the lips, "Today was nice," he said as he pulled away from the blond.  
"Yeah," was all Naruto could respond with.


	10. Leaving the Unleft

"Of course I do," Naruto told Sasuke. The raven-haired boy kissed the blond passionately, moving to his cheek, then to his neck. Naruto arched his back, begging for more as Sasuke kissed his collarbone. The young Uchiha ignored the fact that they were on the floor now and just continued. He stuck his tongue out to lick an occasional spot here and there as he kissed down Naruto's chest.  
"S-Sasuke," Naruto said in pleasure. The raven-haired boy grinded against the blond, arousing the both of them. Sasuke was being driven mad. He wanted Naruto so badly. There was no mistaking it. Hearing the blond say, "I love you," was just enough to make Sasuke reach his limits. The raven-haired boy came back up to Naruto's face and gave him light butterfly kisses on the lips. Naruto was in heaven. And Sasuke was even more aroused. The young Uchiha began to kiss down Naruto's chest again. The blond began to blush madly. Sasuke came back up again, staring into Naruto's eyes.  
"Naruto," Sasuke started.  
"Yes?" the blond replied.  
"Umm... We're on the floor," Sasuke mentally smacked himself. Here they both were. Naruto probably more vulnerable than ever. And for once, SASUKE had ruined the moment.  
"Then let's move to the bed," Naruto suggested. Sasuke grinned and stood up. Naruto followed. The both of them went into Naruto's room. Naruto laid on his bed, Sasuke on top of him and stradling Naruto's waist. The raven-haired boy played with the blond's pants, yanking on them, wanting themt o come off. Naruto "obeyed" and reached down, helping Sasuke remove his pants, only to reveal navy blue boxers. Sasuke grinned at the frog pattern that was on Naruto's boxers. He leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered in it.  
"You like frogs, eh, Naruto?.. Cute," he teased. Naruto blushed, ignoring Sasuke's statement. The blond wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy's neck. Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blond pulled Sasuke in and kissed him passionately. Sasuke kissed him back, but pulled away. Sexual desire ran through both of them. Sasuke wanted Naruto now more than ever.

The sun had already set and Konoha was now a village full of shadows casted by the full moon. many lights were on, giving the village a slight glow. Sakura smiled as she witnessed the village looking so calm. She was sitting on her front porch, watching the village's people slowly turn out their lights and go to bed.  
"What a calm night," she told herself. She stood up and began walking around the darkened town. Her eyes closed as she walked. _A little stroll through the town to the front entrance wouldn't hurt? Would it? _she asked herself, then continued walking.  
She opened her eyes looking ahead, "That was fast!" she said to herself, her eye twitching. She had already reached the front entrance. She laughed slightly, but her eyes grew wide. She stared ahead. Two men were walking towards her, covered in black. Their cloaks had some kind of design on them, but she could not make out what because of how dark it was. Even with the full moon out, she still couldn't make it out. She stood there as they got closer. _Late night visitors? That's kind of weird.  
_As they got closer, they started to look familiar. But now, they had noticed her. Her eyes grew wider, "Itachi..." she turned around to run, but one of them was already there, "No," she turned to her right and ran. _I better run quickly. They might kill me! And what about Sasuke-kun?! Ahhh! I know they mean to kill me! They never like leaving witnesses! _she closed her eyes tightly, then re-opened them. _The rooftops!_ she jumped on the side of a building and then onto the roof of the smaller building next to it. She nearly fell off as she jumped up onto it.  
Itachi was already standing right infront of her. She jumped off the roof and onto the smaller building. Sakura then jumped back on the main street. She ran down the closest alleyway, "I've got get away!" she cried out. No one could hear her cries. It was as if the world was in a deep sleep, and no one could hear her. Not one person. Her eyes grew wide with freight as she felt something hit her. She looked down at her stomach. There was a blade sticking through her gut, "Sasuke...kun," she muffled out. The man in the black cloak smiled.  
"Foolish girl," he said. His eyes grew wide as well. Sakura was pulling herself out of the blade. She began walking forward, staggering from the blade, "Stop it. Stop walking," Itachi said to Sakura. But the pink-haired kunoichi continued walking. Finally, she collapsed to the ground as she felt the blade slice halfway through her waist. She coughed up onto the ground which had now become her death blanket.  
"Sasu...ke..." she said as her eyes closed. A single tear drop fell from her eye. The two men laughed. Itachi looked up asa light came on and he took off with his partner into the night. Sakura's motionless body stayed put.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. The raven-haired boy stared down at the blond before him, sweat-trickling down his forehead. Both were hot. Naruto's room felt like a Sauna right at that exact moment.  
"Naruto," Sasuke mumbled as he rested his head on the blond's shoulder.  
"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto replied.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Sasuke," the blond smiled and played with Sasuke's hair. The raven-haired boy smiled too, taking in the words he had longed to hear. Sasuke raised his head and kissed the blond's forehead and sat up. Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"Would you.. like to go for a walk?" Sasuke suggested.  
Naruto smiled, "Of course," the blond responded. The raven-haired boy got up and Naruto followed.  
Sasuke thought to himself as the both of them changed into their original outfits, _I don't really want to ruin the moment. But I just can't stay in the bedroom any longer. Naruto.. _he looked over at his new lover. A smile appeared on his face, _Look what you've done. You've completely changed me. I'm... happy._ Naruto looked at Sasuke, noticing him staring. His face turned a slight crimson. Sasuke's face turned red as well, and he turned his head to look the other way. _It's... nice. Naruto... I love you. More than you could know right now, and.. _he smiled again, _maybe one day, you'll see, I'll show you. And-_  
A loud scream pierced through the room and it filled the outdoors, awaking everyone up in Konoha. Sasuke nearly jumped, and Naruto was staring out the window. The two of them looked at each other and nodded. Quickly, then finished dressing and left Naruto's place in a hurry.

The streets were filled with light from other people's houses. And the world had seemed to be moving at a much slower rate now. People were filing into the streets one-by-one to see where the scream had come from. There was a crowd off to the side of the main street. Children's eyes were covered and they were brought to the side, away from horrific sight. A woman was in an alleyway. Her body twisted and mangled. More so mangled. Everyone stared. Shocked at the ghastly sight.  
"Why?" was all that was said, "Why this poor soul," was all the could be heard, "Why was she the one to die!?" were the things that made the tears form in people's eyes. Naruto fell back as he landed into the scene. Sasuke's eyes grew wide with shock, and freight. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes and he began to cry.  
"Sakura-chan! No!" Naruto cried. He looked at her closed eyes. He stared at her face. It looked as if she was smiling. Like she was happy. But... She was... dead. Sasuke looked at his lover. He saw the tears falling from his face. How badly Sasuke wanted to take him in his arms and say how everything was all okay. But it wasn't. And he knew that all too well.  
"N...Naru...to," was all that was heard. The world suddenly stopped moving when they heard the blond's name be called. Everyone looked around to find out where the raspy voice had come from. But Naruto already knew. And so did Sasuke. The blond crawled over to the crippled body that belonged to Sakura and looked at the now open eyes. His eyes grew wide as he saw her eyes.  
"Sa...kura?" he managed to get out.  
Sasuke snapped back to reality and looked at the people gasping in shock, "GET HELP!" he screamed at them. People looked at him and some scattered. He knew Kakashi and everyone else would soon be coming there to see what the commotion was about.  
"N..Nar..uto... it...it..." she coughed, blood coming out the side of her mouth again.  
"Stop talking! You'll kill yourself!" the blond cried out to her.  
"I'm... Already dead..."  
"No you aren't! People have gone to get help!" he screamed.  
"Shh..Please...Ca..Calm down.. It was.. It..Ita.." as Sakura tried to talk, Sasuke looked back at her as she tried to speak the name of the person who had done this terrible thing to her, "Ita..Itac.."  
Sasuke finished the name for her, "Itachi," everyone gasped in shock. The raven-haired boys fists clenched and he felt his stomach tie itself in a knot_. Why.. Why has he come back_? he felt his anger build.  
"Sakura!" it was Kakashi. Her eyes had already closed again, but she was still concious.  
"Than..k you.. for finding me," she smiled. But it quickly faded.  
"Sakura.." Naruto said, tears streaming down his face, "Sakura!!" Kakashi looked around at all of the people, not knowing what to do at that moment. Sakura had been murdered. There was nothing more to it. But trying to clear this all up, so it is not discussed, that is what would be the hard thing to do. And Kakashi didn't know what to do about it.  
"Naruto."  
The blond looked up, "Sasuke.." his eyes still tearing, "Oh, Sasuke!" he stood and hugged Sasuke tightly, his hands gripping onto the raven-haired boy's back. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He just wanted revenge. His head was clouded with thoughts of his brother. He didn't want anyone else to die. Especially Naruto.  
Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, "No."  
"What?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke. Everyone was still distracted with Sakura and walking away from the sight.  
"I don't want you to get hurt. Stay away from me," the raven-haired boy told Naruto, "I.. I can't be near you!" he turned and ran off. The blond chased after him and tackled him to the ground.  
"DON'T LEAVE SAKURA!" Naruto cried out, "She needs us!!!! Don't leave!!" he yelled at Sasuke, "Don't leave!!"  
Sasuke felt tears forming in his eyes by the blond's pleas. He pushed Naruto off of him and got up again, "I told you to stay away from me! I can't stay! He's come for me! Don't you get it?!" he screamed at Naruto, "Maybe this is a sign! I can't be with you if he's here! Just stay away! I don't want to be near you! Stay away from me! I can't be with you!" Sasuke cupped his hands over his mouth at his final words, tears now coming down his face. His eyes had widened.  
"Sas..uke.." the blond said. A hand reached out towards Sasuke but the raven-haired boy turned away from it. He ran off in the opposite direction. Away from Naruto and away from Sakura. The world had ended for Naruto. _I can't be with you! I can't be with you! You! You! You! _he dropped his arm from the air and toppled over sideways. He had lost everything. Sakura... And now Sasuke.  
Rain began to fall from the, now cloudy, sky. Naruto felt his face begin to get wet from the falling rain, _Who cares. I have nothing. It isn't like it hasn't been this way before, I guess.. I... I don't want to be alone_. he closed his eyes.

Itachi looked down at the village from far away, "Pathetic. All over one girl. I'm coming for you next, Sasuke."


	11. Forgetting the Unforgotten

The sky was cloudy and solemn. Nothing made noise but the wind. Silent cries came from elders and young children as everyone listened to the hokage speak the words of wisdom and guidance. The words that would hopefully guide people back into the world of happiness. A picture sat upon a small hill of grass. Flowers piled around. Different shades of pink and red, occasionally a white one here and there. The wind picked up a bit and a couple peddals flew off the flowers gathered together and blew towards the crowd of people, making the mood worse than ever. Everyone attended the most solemn funeral. Except one. Who?... Naruto.  
"Her death shall not wound our hearts, but help them grow," Tsunade said aloud, "This young girl's death will not go unnoticed. Justice will be prevailed." There was a moment of a silence followed after her speech, and everyone became so silent, the village seemed dead. Sakura's mother and father stood by her grave, her mother crying into her father's arms. The scene was so morbid. So ... awful. The silence ended by Tsunade's warm words comforting them again, "Thank you. I bet she's smiling down on us all," she looked up at the sky as a rain drop hit her nose and then her eyes drifted back to the villagers, "That concludes todays ceremony," as people turned away, grief stricken, Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye, _...Sakura..._

Naruto stayed huddled up in the corner of his room. His hands holding his plain, white blankets and sheets close. His heart was pounding so fast, but his mind was dead. Nothing seemed to matter to the blond anymore. Not one thing. His eyes seemed to be consumed by darkness and no longer held the beauty they once had when he had Sasuke and Sakura was still alive. No tears were shedded. No words spewed from his mouth. Not one thing was said from the blond anymore. He was the talk of the town. Naruto didn't even attempt asking for a mission anymore. Even Tsunade knew something was wrong.  
He blinked and looked at his clock, "It'll be over now," he removed the covers from himself and stood up. He stretched slightly and walked out of his room. He stopped and looked at the guest bedroom. He opened up the door a crack then shut it quickly, ignoring the room now. The place he called home was no longer home, but a living hell for him to live it. Every way he turned were memories of Sasuke or memories of Sakura... More Sasuke than Sakura.  
Naruto made his way to the front door to get the morning paper. He opened up the door and stopped and stared. Sasuke was standing there. He rubbed his eyes and then re-opened them. The raven-haired boy was gone, "It was just my imagination.. Heh.. Of course it was," he sighed and bent over and grabbed the paper. He turned around and stopped again, thinking he heard his name being called. He stopped to listen.  
"Naruto!" he heard being yelled in the distance. Naruto turned and looked down the path and beyond, looking down the street. A vision of Sakura running towards him smiling was there. Sasuke standing at the end of the path smiling at him with that stupid grin he always has, " 'What are you staring at?' I would ask him. 'Nothing much, dobe.' he would respond," Naruto felt tears forming in his eyes. He had never felt so lonely. At least, not like this. Visions of him and Sasuke by the sunsets each day was dancing through his mind.  
Naruto was by himself again. No one left who cared. Not one. He slammed his door shut and turned away from it, "I hate you, Sasuke!" he threw the paper across the room and it hit a picture frame, knocking it onto the floor. He heard the glass break and walked over to it. He picked up the picture frame. A picture of him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was inside of it. A single piece of glass had broken out of it. He set the picture frame back on the table and picked up the broken piece of glass carefully. He walked into his kitchen and to his garbage. He dropped it into his garbage. Naruto slumped to the floor and held his face in his hands. The tears were finally released and they streamed down his face. Naruto sat there and cried, "WHY?!" he cried out, "WHY!?"

The only thing that couldn ow be heard was the sound of the wind. No one moved. Everyone was in the comfort of their homes, except Tsunade. She stood there staring at Naruto's door, her blond hair blowing in the wind. A violent scream came from his place and she heard things smashing. She ran up to the door and opened it. There was broken dishware all over the floor.  
"Naruto?" she questionned the house.  
"Go away."  
"I want to talk to you about Sakura," Tsunade replied. No response. She stepped into the small kitchen. Naruto was on his knees, his head leaning against one of the floor cupboard doors. Tsunade stared at the cold and lonely boy, "I noticed you never came to the funeral. Why is that?" she asked him. Naruto looked up at her with saddened eyes.  
"I cried for the first time today," he said. Tsunade felt the power of his words, "I.. I want to see her.." he sniffled a bit and stood up, "I.. I want to go alone. She deserves much better than death, you know," Naruto walked past Tsunade. The blond girl watched him leave his own place, she followed him outside and shut his door for him. Naruto had already disappeared out of sight. No where to be seen.  
"Naruto..." she said aloud.

Naruto stood, staring at the flowers and then at the picture frame ontop of that small grassy hill. The wind had slowed down, but cherry blossoms were falling in place of the flower peddals blowing around. The blond stared at the picture. Sakura was in it smiling like no tomorrow. He felt his heart jumped and he dropped to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry! I could have helped you somehow! Maybe even protected you! But I was with Sasuke! And.. Oh Sakura!" he cried. The tears fell from his face onto the ground below him. His eyes opened wide as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around Naruto and hold him tight, _Please don't cry, Naruto. Please don't cry. It's okay. Really. Don't worry about it. I'm fine.._ Naruto closed his eyes tightly, "No it's not! You're dead! And it's all that damned Itachi's fault!" he screamed. The warm arms that belonged to Sakura started to slip away and Naruto spun around to face the ghost. But nothing was there. She was gone. The tears, once again, fell from Naruto's face. His body fell over sideways, and he was left there, laying there and staring at Sakura's smiling face. His hands were brought up to his face and he covered his face with them. The tears slid down the side of his silky face. A never ending river of them. He brought his hands away and opened his eyes, still crying slightly. He stood up and wiped away whats tears were left.  
"I'll kill you, Itachi... If you kill Sasuke, I swear to god, I will rip you to shreads."  
"That's a scary thought," Naruto jumped to the voice behind him and looked at who it came from.  
"Itachi!" he said.  
"..." Itachi just smirked at the blond boy. Naruto stepped back a bit as Itachi grinned. Naruto's stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. He felt like he was going to hurl, "Aww, what is it? Too little to handle the big boys?" he laughed.  
"Go to hell," Naruto responded.  
"Make me."  
"I'd be glad too," Naruto smiled and charged at Itachi, revenge taking over him. _I love you, Sasuke._


	12. Loving the Unloved

**Last Chapter:**

Naruto stood, staring at the flowers and then at the picture frame ontop of that small grassy hill. The wind had slowed down, but cherry blossoms were falling in place of the flower peddals blowing around. The blond stared at the picture. Sakura was in it smiling like no tomorrow. He felt his heart jumped and he dropped to his knees.  
"I'm so sorry! I could have helped you somehow! Maybe even protected you! But I was with Sasuke! And.. Oh Sakura!" he cried. The tears fell from his face onto the ground below him. His eyes opened wide as he felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around Naruto and hold him tight, _Please don't cry, Naruto. Please don't cry. It's okay. Really. Don't worry about it. I'm fine.._ Naruto closed his eyes tightly, "No it's not! You're dead! And it's all that damned Itachi's fault!" he screamed. The warm arms that belonged to Sakura started to slip away and Naruto spun around to face the ghost. But nothing was there. She was gone. The tears, once again, fell from Naruto's face. His body fell over sideways, and he was left there, laying there and staring at Sakura's smiling face. His hands were brought up to his face and he covered his face with them. The tears slid down the side of his silky face. A never ending river of them. He brought his hands away and opened his eyes, still crying slightly. He stood up and wiped away whats tears were left.  
"I'll kill you, Itachi... If you kill Sasuke, I swear to god, I will rip you to shreads."  
"That's a scary thought," Naruto jumped to the voice behind him and looked at who it came from.  
"Itachi!" he said.  
"..." Itachi just smirked at the blond boy. Naruto stepped back a bit as Itachi grinned. Naruto's stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. He felt like he was going to hurl, "Aww, what is it? Too little to handle the big boys?" he laughed.  
"Go to hell," Naruto responded.  
"Make me."  
"I'd be glad too," Naruto smiled and charged at Itachi, revenge taking over him. _I love you, Sasuke._

**_Chapter 12:_**

Sasuke looked at Konoha from high up on a cliff, close to the monuments dedicated to the previous hokage. The scene of Sakura's mangled body kept going through his mind and Sasuke's hands grabbed the sides of his head. They tried to push the thoughts out. He let out a terrifying scream. Horrifying memories of his brother killing his clan played through his mind now. He fell to his knees, craddling his sides. Sasuke began to cry loudly. Seeing his brother killing everyone stayed in his head. His eyes grew wide in terror and he stood up. He let out an ear piercing scream and then pulled himself together. _Come on Sasuke. Pull yourself together.. This... This isn't you.. So.. Stop it, stop it now! _The raven-haired Uchiha growled slightly at the thought of his brother. Then images of Naruto's sad face came flying into his head. He nearly fell backwards at the thought of Naruto.  
Suddenly, Naruto was on his knees staring up at Sasuke with tear-filled eyes, "Don't look at me like that!" Sasuke yelled at the image, "I had too! I had to leave you! He... He will kill you if you stay near me!" he resisted the urge to cry and kept those emotions inside him.  
"But Sasuke.. I thought you loved me," the image told him, "I thought you would prove how much you loved me! But you didn't! You lied! You are just a phony.. He's going to kill me. And you're going to be next," the image turned cold and dark and everything became a blur. Sasuke's body flung up, his eyes wide and scared. Sweat was all over his body. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his bed. He was safe and sound in his room. Or.. What was his room for now. He got up and examined the cut on his arm.  
Sasuke had received this cut the other night after falling down a small hill. He sighed and stood up. The younger Uchiha was now living in an abandoned place. He was.. hiding from his brother. _No.. Not hiding.. Just staying here until I figure things out._ Then it hit him. This whole time while he had been here. What was his brother doing?... Where was Naruto?... Sakura's funeral?? No it was over now. Sasuke got changed quickly and headed out of the abandoned home in a hurry.

Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrist and grabbed his other wrist. He threw him onto the ground and got ontop of him, "You're pretty anxious to hurt me, aren't you?" he smiled. The blond fidgeted below him. Itachi held him down by his wrists. Naruto winced in pain. The older Uchiha leaned in close to Naruto's face, "It's no use fighting. You aren't going anywhere. You are exactly like me, Naruto. Lonely and pissed off. And broken-hearted." Naruto's eyes widened. He stopped struggling. The blond couldn't help but agree with the older Uchiha's words. He was right. Naruto was lonely, pissed off, and broken-hearted. But what did Itachi want with him? Nothing made sense. Shouldn't he be dead by now? What did Itachi want with him.. so bad that he wouldn't kill him yet?  
Naruto stared up at the red eyes. They were filled with loneliness and darkness. Naruto understood Itachi's pain, "What do you want with me?" the blond asked him.  
"Just.." Itachi loosened his grip on Naruto's wrists, "One.." the older Uchiha took his right hand off of Naruto's wrist and ran the back of his hand across Naruto's left cheek. The blond realized what was happening but didn't struggle. Before he knew it, Itachi's lips met Naruto's. The older Uchiha kissed the blond deeply. Naruto, filled with shock and confusion, found himself kissing him back. Itachi quickly pulled away, "Kiss.." he got up off of Naruto. The blond laid there, his eyes closed, hands still next to his face, and breathing heavily_. What just happened_? Naruto asked himself.  
"Are you going to stand up?.." Itachi asked, slightly amused by Naruto's shock. He held his hand, but Naruto smacked it away and stood up on his own.  
"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked him sternly.  
"Why wouldn't I?" the older Uchiha responded. Naruto couldn't respond with anything. Itachi cupped the bottom of Naruto's chin in his hand and held it gently, "You see.. Me and you.. We're exactly alike-" Naruto cut him off by smacking his hand away and stepped back.  
"We are NOT alike. I am nothing like you.."  
"Yet," Itachi finished.  
"I will NEVER be like you. Not EVER!" Naruto yelled at Itachi. The black-haired Uchiha stared into the blond's blue eyes. Naruto noticed and felt himself blush a bit.  
"My point exactly," Itachi told Naruto. The blond just turned away. But Itachi hugged him around the waist. Naruto removed his arms and stepped away.  
"Leave me alone!" the blond ran away from the older Uchiha. Itachi watched him and smiled.

Naruto ran into some nearby trees and leaned against one, breathing heavily again, "What the hell just happened?!" he grabbed his chest, "What... What's this feeling?" he closed his eyes, "Sasuke.." he murmured. Naruto began walking towards his place. _That was.. Weird? But why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?.. Itachi's words.. He was right.. I am broken-hearted and alone. And.. And he said he was the same? Does.. He like me because we share the same emotion right now? Or is he just using me to ease his pain?.. _Naruto shook his head in disagreement, _No.. Not Itachi.. I'm going crazy. I've been seeing things all day. That didn't happen.. Did it?_ The blond remembered the firm grip Itachi had on his wrists and lifted both arms up and saw the red marks around his wrists, _Okay.. It did happen.. But I do NOT like Itachi..  
_Naruto was so long in thought, he walked straight into a tree, "Baka." Naruto looked up in the tree, hoping to see Sasuke. But instead..  
"SASUKE!!" he yelled.  
"Watch where you are walking," he said and jumped down from the tree onto the ground. Naruto went to hug him but he stepped back, "I'm only here to see if you were okay.. Nothing more," the raven-haired boy stated matter-of-factly.  
"STOP IT! Don't... Don't say such cruel words.." the blond responded. Sasuke turned his head away so he didn't have to see Naruto's lonely eyes.  
"And I see your fine. So-" he was cut off.  
"Your brother was right," Naruto said and looked away.  
"What?.." Sasuke turned to face Naruto and stared at him, his eyes wide.  
"You heard me," the blond looked at Sasuke with angry eyes, "He told me I was like him, pissed off, alone, and broken-hearted. Now I know what he was talking about. I hate you Sasuke! I really do! How could I be so foolish as to believe the words you told me," Naruto looked down at the ground.  
"Naruto.." Sasuke said softly. He walked over to Naruto and lifted his face with his hand. A single tear fell from Naruto's face. Sasuke stared into his eyes, wiping away the tear. The blond stared right back at the raven-haired beauty. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto passionately. Naruto kissed him back just the same. Sasuke pushed Naruto into the tree, holding Naruto's waist. The blond's eyes opened and he pushed Sasuke off.  
"No! You're just going to hurt me in the end!" he cried out.  
Sasuke's eyes widened, "Naruto.. wait!"  
"No. Not for you. Not this time," the blond turned away from him and began to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his hand. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto.. But you don't understand! I'm trying to protect you!"  
"You aren't protecting me! You are protecting yourself! You can't bare the thought of losing someone close to you again! Well you won't lose me. You want to know why!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "Because he won't kill me! He LOVES me!" he screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock and he felt the world collapse beneath his feet.  
"What..?" Sasuke said, almost in a whispering voice.  
Naruto pulled his hand away, "And he kissed me.. And you want to know what I did, Sasuke?" the blond replied, "I..." Naruto looked behind Sasuke.  
"You what.. You're so desperate to tell me, Naruto!!! WHY DON'T YOU FINISH.." Sasuke stopped yelling. Naruto jumped behind the raven-haired boy. The blond winced in pain and fell to the ground. Sasuke turned to face Naruto and stared down in shock. His eyes widened again. Three shuriken were stuck in Naruto's chest.


	13. Confusing the Unconfused

**A/N: So I think this has been going pretty good. I have all you loyal fans to help me along the way. And I have only had 1 bad comment about my story. That's pretty good. . Anyway. This chapter may end up turning out short (I'll put another A/N at the bottom, lol) and I'm sorry if it does. This is just the kicker part of my story. See. I have this booklet. And inside this booklet are the outlines for all the chapters. And occassionally I take out a chapter or insert one where it shouldn't be. This is a chapter I decided to insert on my own. It makes it so the transition from the last chapter to the next wasn't so sudden. smiles happily. YAY! But anyway. I'm babbling. So enjoy. Lmao.**

**---**

Sasuke fell to his knees and grabbed Naruto, pulling him in close to his body, "Oh Naruto!" he said. Itachi was frozen, standing on the ground staring at the blond boy and his brother. _I... I hit him..._ Itachi said to himself in silence.  
"Sasuke.." Naruto said.  
"Don't speak! I'll get help!" Sasuke felt Naruto tug on his shirt.  
"Let go of me.. I'm fine," he said.  
"What are you talking about!!" the raven-haired boy yelled at Naruto. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's chest, the three shuriken had already been removed and Naruto was holding them in his hand. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's sweater and lifted up the black shirt underneath. The wounds on the blond had already begun to heal.  
"Thus is the power of the nine tails," Itachi said as he approached the two. The younger Uchiha glared up at his older brother.  
"Get away from us," Sasuke hissed between his teeth. Itachi just laughed and shrugged it off.  
"Looks as if the nine tails is unconcious, or did you not bother to check on him while you stared at me?" the black-haired Uchiha stated.  
"Shut up!" Sasuke looked at his lover and ran his index finger across his forehead. _Oh Naruto..._ he said inside his head. _I'm sorry..._ Sasuke laid Naruto down gently and stood up. The older Uchiha grinned and jumped back away from the two, "I'll follow you just this once," the raven-haired boy said. The blond's eyes opened as he heard these words get spoken and he sat up, wincing in pain.  
"Sasuke, no!" Naruto said aloud. Sasuke turned and looked at him. The younger Uchiha knelt back down next to him.  
"Naruto.. You need rest."  
"What I need, is for you.. not to die," the blond replied, looking at Sasuke. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him in, kissing him. The raven-haired boy's eyes grew wide and he kissed him back. The two never broke apart. Naruto leaned back and Sasuke followed him down, staying on top of him, stradling his waist. Sasuke fidgeted with Naruto's sweater, unzipping it slowly and with care. The blond slipped his arms out of the sweater. They broke their heated kiss only to remove their shirts and Sasuke went back, kissing Naruto more intensely.

Itachi watched from a distance, then turned away. _Soon.. _Itachi thought to himself, _Soon.., _"The boy's healing powers are incredible. I assumed he would try to save Sasuke, but I never assumed that he would heal THAT quickly. Like I said to him, 'Thus is the power of the nine tails.'" Itachi frowned and walked off, frustrated.

The raven-haired boy pinned down his lover by his wrists and kissed down his neck and chest. It sent chills up Naruto's back, making him arch himself. Sasuke grinned. Naruto opened his eyes as everything started to happen. He pushed the raven-haired boy off of him with his feet. Sasuke looked at his lover in confusion. Naruto stood up and paced back and forth. _What is this feeling... ? Why am I feeling this way!? Sasuke-kun is the one I want... isn't he?.._ the blond looked down at the raven-haired boy in confusion.  
"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke continued looking at Naruto with great concern.  
"Sasuke.. " the blond said and looked at the younger Uchiha.  
"Yes?"  
"I..."  
"What is it Naruto???" Sasuke stood up and stared at Naruto.  
"I don't think.. I love you anymore.." Sasuke's eyes grew wide and tears formed in his eyes.  
The raven-haired boy spoke in such a soft and hurt voice he could barely be heard, "What.. ?" Naruto didn't know what more to say. He was so over come with all the thoughts, he barely understood what he was feeling for anyone. It seemed like he was infatuated with Sasuke AND with Itachi now. And he couldn't bare to hurt Sasuke like this. Though Naruto had been the one to be hurt.  
"I don't think I love you anymore.. Or, I don't know!!" Sasuke came right close to Naruto and stared him in the eyes.  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me," Sasuke said sternly.  
Tears began to fall from both of their face, "I... I..." Naruto couldn't do it.  
"If you don't! Then say it to my face!" the younger Uchiha yelled. The blond turned around to run away. Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto stopped and kicked Sasuke in the shin. The raven-haired boy let go of Naruto and grabbed his injured leg. The blond ran off. Sasuke looked up and watched Naruto run away. Tears began to fall from his face. _This is all my fault... I'm so sorry, Naruto, that I cause you so much pain...  
_Naruto stopped running, putting his hand on a tree next to him and hunching over, breathing heavily. _Ah... ah... It's... So ... weird, I can... feel these emotions... Sasuke... I ... I don't know what I want... Until I figure it out... I don't think... I can... Be with anyone... _the blond spoke to soon. A grinning Itachi was standing before him.  
"Hello there," the grin on his face worried Naruto. The blond took a step back away from him.  
"Please.. Stay away," he pleaded.  
"Why?" Itachi frowned, "So you can think about **him** all the time?" he questionned.  
Naruto assumed he meant Sasuke and shook his head, "So I can figure things out..."  
"What is there to figure out.. ?" Itachi looked at the blond curiously. He stepped forward closer to Naruto. Naruto just stood there. Itachi caressed the side of the blond's face with the back of his hand, "You either love him, or you don't," Itachi stated matter-of-factly. Naruto smacked his hand away and glared at him.  
"Don't talk to me like you know me," the blond said rudely.  
"Well now, that wasn't very nice. But the thing is, I do know you. I know you very well. VERY well," Itachi smiled, "I killed the pink-haired girl. And the whole village was in a uproar!" the older Uchiha laughed.  
"You detest me," Naruto hissed through his teeth.  
"Haha. You amuse me. For some reason. All I can think of is you, and it pisses me off!" Itachi clenched his fists and then looked at the shorter boy, "There's just something about you.."  
"Go away," Naruto turned around to leave, but Itachi was already there. Naruto backed up but Itachi followed.  
"You can't escape me, Naruto. I'm everywhere," the older Uchiha placed both of his hands on both sides of Naruto's face, lifting his face up towards his. The blond felt his face turn pink. This made Itachi smile. He leaned in and kissed the blond softly.

Sasuke watched from a distance. _N..Naruto?.._


	14. Finding the Unfound

**A/N:** **This chapter goes by really fast. And it's kinda short. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it was how I had this chapter laid out. Sorry!!!!**

**♥ Fal-Chan. **

---

Naruto laid on his twin-sized bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of last night kept going through his mind.

* * *

Itachi cupped Naruto's chin in his hand and kissed him softly. The blond shut his eyes tightly and fought back the blush that wanted to show. Itachi smiled and then kissed his forehead, "I'm the only one who.. feels this way, Naruto," he told him.  
Naruto stared at Itachi and smacked him, "That's not true! Sasuke loves me!"  
"Then why did you push him away?.. " he grinned.  
"I.. I.. Go away!" he screamed at him. The older Uchiha obeyed and turned away from Naruto, leaving him to himself in his place.

* * *

"Damnit!" Naruto cried out. He jumped as a knock came from his front door. He stood up and walked to his front door, opening it. An angry Sasuke came storming in passed Naruto, "Sasuke?.. This isn't exact-" he was cut off.  
"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER NARUTO!?!?" the raven-haired boy yelled at the blond.  
"Don't yell at me!!" Naruto yelled.  
"Then tell me.. Why did you kiss my brother?" Sasuke's showed so much hurt. The blond felt his face turn crimson and he turned around, walking away from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his arm, "Don't walk away from me.. Just.. I'm sorry, please listen to me, Naruto."  
"Why? So you can tell me how much you love me, then leave me!?" Naruto's eyes began to water, "I'm sick of being hurt by you! Let me go, Sasuke.. Please.. Just let me go.." Naruto left his house, leaving Sasuke there. Naruto just ran, he ran to the outskirts of town and into the forest that surronded the town. He turned off the path, running as fast as his legs could go.  
"Naruto.. I.." Sasuke shut Naruto's door, staying put. _I'll wait until Naruto returns and then talk to him about this. We both need to cool off.. Wait a second? Did he not blush when I asked him why he had kissed my brother? Maybe I over-reacted. But Naruto was right. I keep hurting him. _Sasuke sighed and turned away from the door, walking down the hallway to the spare room. He opened the door to the spare room and walked in, shutting the small door behind him and walking over to the small bed. He sat down on it, then laid down, curling up into a small ball. 

Naruto ran to a small clearing. He looked around and then began to walk slowly. He made his way to the otherside of the clearing, a small cave entrance was there. The blond walked over to it and walked down into it. He walked through a dark tunnel, reaching the end of it where it was lit by candles. There was a man standing there. Itachi..  
Itachi turned and saw that Naruto was standing there, "Oh.. You came?" he smiled. Naruto walked up to Itachi, "Is there something you needed.. ?" Itachi looekd at the blond with curious eyes. Naruto studied them and turned away to leave but turned back around, "What is it?" Itachi asked, now confused.  
"I don't know what to do..." Naruto said to himself.  
"You don't know what to do about what?" the older Uchiha asked, getting frustrated now. Naruto looked at the black haired Uchiha and walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, pulling him down aggressively and kissing him on the lips. Itachi, shocked, didn't respond to the boy's actions. Naruto let go of Itachi, but they didn't part. Itachi finally kissed the blond back, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, and Naruto wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist.  
_I.. I think this is what I want.. _Naruto said to himself. He was unsure of what he wanted. He needed to be with Itachi to find out what he did, infact, want. _I.. I'm sorry, Sasuke._ Naruto pulled his head back away from Itachi, the black-haired Uchiha not letting go of the blond. He had a dumbfounded look upon his face and Naruto was actually amused by it.  
"Well this is shocking," Itachi stated. The blond felt his face turn crimson and he looked away. Itachi kissed the top of Naruto's head. The blond looked up at the black haired Uchiha. He was smiling at Naruto, but his eyes were cold and dark, like Sasuke's.  
"I.. I'm sorry," Naruto said.  
"For what?"  
"I.. don't know," he responded.  
"Then don't apologize," Itachi mused.  
"..." he was just like Sasuke in some weird sort of way. Naruto felt himself get pressed against the stronger Uchiha's body. Itachi was hugging him tightly. _I.. I'm actually happy.. _Naruto said, a smile laid upon his face.

---

**A/N: Okay.. Like I said, short and sweet lol.. I know a lot of you probably didn't like the end of this chapter.. But don't worry! Fear not! NaruItac are not an official couple in my story. AND THEY WON'T BE. But this is basically the middle of the book/series/whatever. So enjoy. Lmao. **

**♥ Fal-Chan.**


	15. Embarassing the Unembarassed

**A/N:** **Woo! Finally! The chapter you have all been waiting for:D:D. You guys definitely won't like the end of this first bit, bwahahahaha! This is such a hilarious chapter, roflmao!**

* * *

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was laying on top of him, "Sasuke," Naruto said inbetween his quickened breaths. The blond's face was extremely red. He was in such sweet bliss. He looked up at the grinning Sasuke as the raven-haired boy's hands travelled down Naruto's stomach and down just below his white line. Naruto became more and more aroused from Sasuke's touch. He took in a deep breath as the younger Uchiha's hands took hold of something gently. Naruto's face became more flushed when he realized Sasuke had taken hold of his hardened member.  
The bashful blond felt the raven-haired boy's hand move gently up and down along Naruto's length, making him arch his back and moan in sweet bliss. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips. The blond immediately kissed back, but more intensely, making Sasuke kiss him back just the same. Naruto groaned as Sasuke laid ontop of him, his hand never moving away from Naruto.  
"Naruto.." Sasuke said, breathing heavily into the blond's ear.  
"Yes.."  
"I love you," the raven-haired boy said.  
"I love you too, Sasuke," he smiled. Naruto eyes opened wide as Sasuke's hand movements on Naruto quickened. The blond's face became redder and redder throughout the whole moment. Sasuke kissed Naruto again. _The more I'm with you, Sasuke, the more I feel alive. The more I'm alone with you, the more my world seems clearer. It's like this is all a dream. But it couldn't possibly be.. Everything feels so right.. Oh so right. Sasuke.. I love you so god damned much!!_ Naruto felt Sasuke's bare skin rubbing against his, arousing him more as well. Everything in that very room that they were both in seemed positively right and absolutely perfect. Naruto began to speak softly.  
"S..Sasuke."  
"Yes, Naruto?" the blond thought something seemed different about Sasuke all of a sudden and looked at him. His eyes grew wide and he stared at the figure before him.  
"UWAHHH! ITACHI!?" he screamed. 

Naruto flung up in his bed, sweat trickling down his back and forehead. He threw the covers off himself and put his legs over the side of his bed, running his hands through his hair, breathing heavily. Confusion was all over his face. He rested his arms on his legs and jumped again. _Ahhh! I'm naked?!! _he stared at himself for a second, before his face turned red. Uzumaki, Naruto had a hard on. Right there, before his innocent virgin eyes. His eyes grew wide and he panicked inside his mind, unsure of what to do, _I could deal with this!! I've dealt with this only one other time really.. But.. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Why me?! Why all the time me!? AND WHY ITACHI OF ALL PEOPLE...!??!??!???!?!? _Naruto smacked his face and he stopped thinking for a moment. Then he began to think more slowly, _Okay.. So I dreamt about Sasuke... _Naruto felt his body suddenly feel warm at the very thought about what the younger Uchiha had done to him in his dream, then he shook his head, erasing the thought from his mind, and continued with his thinking,_ And then.. _Naruto shuddered, _He turned into Itachi.. Do.. Do I want Itachi to do those things to me?.. What I feel for him.. Is it only lust?.. I know it isn't love... But more of a serious infatuation.. Or maybe it is lust.. _Naruto had gotten so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Itachi standing in the doorway to his bedroom, a wide-eyed expression on his face, along with his jaw-dropped.  
Naruto stopped thinking and looked at his door, "...AHHH!" Naruto yelled out and grabbed his blankets, flopping down onto the floor at the same time, becoming tangled in them. Itachi had already fallen over, nose bleed and all. The blond fought at the blankets and finally became loose from their deathly grip. _How long was he standing there?!?_  
"Itachi!" Naruto grabbed the boxers that were on the floor and slipped them on. He stood up and walked over to the semi-unconcious Itachi. The blond laughed at the older Uchiha. Itachi heard his snickering and quickly got up. Naruto blinked and stood as well, "That was fast.."  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to.. Break in.. " Itachi seemed to be flustered, "And.. The door was unlocked.. And you weren't answered.. And I came up here, and there you were.. On your bed.." Naruto feared the worst as he continued, "Naked.." the blond felt the fifty billion weight on his chest come flying off. He was more afraid of Itachi seeing him doing what he had been doing. Then it hit him. Naruto let out a little girly cry and ran past Itachi, into his bathroom, and locked the door behind him, "Naruto?.." Itachi questionned the air-like-Naruto figure the blond had left behind in his place.  
"Sorry!! I.. Uhh.. Have to have a shower!!" Naruto yelled through the door, his face was beat red, _Thank god he didn't notice ... Thank goodness Itachi didn't notice.. _the blond looked down and felt his face colour darken once more. _How am I supposed to get out of this situation now... ?_ Naruto frowned and just turned on the water in his shower. He set it to hot, really hot, and removed his boxers. The steam was already coming out from the top.  
Itachi stared at the closed door and walked over to it. He knocked on it, "Yes," was what came from the other side of the door. The older Uchiha smiled and knocked again. This time he heard the door unlock and Itachi put his hand on the doorknob, slowly opening up the closed door and peering in. Naruto had a towel placed upon his lap and he was sitting on the edge of the bath.  
"What is it?" Naruto asked, his face crimson.  
"I wanted to know what was wrong," Itachi stepped closer to Naruto and kneeled down, staring at him at eye level. _Ahhh! What do I do!? Why did I unlock the door?! _images from Naruto's dream came crashing into his mind at top speed but he quickly erased them.  
"What.. what.. What do you mean?.. Nothing's wrong," the blond responded.  
Itachi ran his hands through the blond's hair, "Liar."  
"No I'm not!" Naruto yelled.  
"You have quite the temper, Naruto," Itachi smiled at Naruto. The blond looked at Itachi and noticed his smile. The Uchiha actually looked happy for once. Naruto couldn't help but smile back, "You're happy that I said you have a temper?" Itachi laughed.  
"No!" Naruto looked away, his face turning crimson, "Please let me have my shower," Itachi grinned and leaned in, kissing the blond's cheek. Naruto jumped and fell backwards through the curtain and into the shower. Itachi's face had turned a deep shade of red. Naruto was sitting in the tub, his legs handing over the edge, the towel next to him on his right. Naruto's body was completely revealed, along with a little something extra. The blond's eyes twitched as he came back to reality, rubbing his head, then noticing the towel next to him, and not on him. He let out, yet another, little girly cry and grabbed the towel, covering his hard on.  
"Ahhhhh! Noooo!" Naruto cried out. Itachi had fallen over backwards with a nose bleed again, but at the same time, gotten up very quickly, turning away from the younger boy.  
"This is.. incredibly awkward," Itachi closed his eyes tightly. Naruto's eyes were closed to begin with, hoping that when he opened them, everything would just disappear, and this hadn't happened. Itachi slowly turned around to face the blond, realizing the towel was back on Naruto, but at the same time, the blond was getting wet from the hot shower. The older Uchiha realized then how hot it really was in Naruto's small bathroom. He suddenly felt unflustered and took off his cloak, letting out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, it wasn't so hot anymore. Naruto was breathing softly, still ignoring the situation, hoping Itachi would be leaving right then and there. Instead, he felt the older Uchiha's hands touch his hands. This sent the same chill up his spine as it did when Sasuke touched his bare skin. The blond slowly opened up his eyes and looked at Itachi with his blue eyes. The black-haired Itachi smiled. He let both of his hands travel up Naruto's arms, creating goosebumps on the blond boy. Itachi trailed up to Naruto's face, placing both of his hands on both sides of Naruto's face. The older Uchiha leaned in and kissed the blond, his hair getting wet from the running water.  
Naruto's face turned red and he closed his eyes, kissing Itachi back.

Sasuke sighed as he wandered the streets of Konoha, "Damn it.." he said to himself. The raven-haired boy's eye twitched as he heard voices from around the corner, he heard them getting closer and he quickly hid behind some boxes, listening to what was being said.  
"I seriously think Itachi has really fallen for this kid.. He was supposed to take him and kill him, not fall in love with him," one of the voices said.  
"Who cares about that.. It's Sasuke whose gunna go crazy when he finds out Itachi's plan."  
"You have a point there," the voice continued, "I still think his plan is stupid. He won't be able to hurt his brother like this, will he? I mean, come on, killing Naruto just to make Sasuke feel more pain?" the voice laughed.  
"Yeah, haha, Sasuke will think that it's just another incident from his past and ignore it, forget about it, and come after Itachi.. Right?" the second voice seemed hesitant.  
"Who knows.. All I know, is I want that blond kid dead.. I can't stand him, and now that Itachi is taking a liking to him, I doubt we'll be able to kill him." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He snuck away and quickly ran off, heading in the opposite direction, _I have to warn Naruto.. whether he'll believe me or not is a different story.. but I must warn him, GOD DAMNIT ITACHI! _

Naruto's face turned a darker red as Itachi made the blond stand, the towel falling and revealing all. Itachi pulled away from the blond and removed his shirt. The blond closed his eyes again, his face still red. He nearly jumped out of the shower when he felt Itachi step inside of the shower. Naruto couldn't open his eyes now, his face was already as red as it could go. And opening his eyes would definitely NOT help him.  
Itachi smiled as he slowly wrapped his arms around the blond, pulling him in and hugged him tightly. Naruto felt his arms wrap themselves around the older Uchiha and grip his back tightly.  
"Naruto.." Itachi said. The blond lifted his head and looked at the older boy before him.  
"Yes.. ?" he questionned him.  
"It's nothing, forget it," Itachi kissed the blond's forehead, the steaming hot water pouring down on to the both of them now. Naruto let out a small smile, Itachi noticed and cupped Naruto's chin in his hand. He leaned down and planted a small kiss onto the blond's lips. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed him back. The water coming down on them, heating both of them up, and the two of them together. For Naruto, this felt right incredibly... right, but at the same time, **wrong.**

* * *

**A/N:** **so I really liked this chapter.. gawd it's so funny in the first 3/4's of it though! bwahaha! . hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did, lol.. Loves you all! .**


	16. Chapter Intermission Pt2

**A/N:**** Welcome to Ultra-Short Chapter 16. The only reason it is so short, is because Chapter 17 is so long x.X.. It's taking me forever to type.. So I needed something small to take up time.. Anyway, enjoy what I have here for you. And enjoy it SLOWLY. Please !!!! Compliments on Caidence, my lovely friend, for the idea of this small Chapter. But it was still my original idea.. She just helped me add one part. laughs hesitantly ''' Bye now ♥..**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 - Special Chapter Intermission Pt. 2 - Under the Moonlight Snowfall..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked up at the sky as the snow slowly fell down onto him and Sasuke. The blond smiled happily and looked at his lover with his cerulean eyes, almost saying, 'I Love You Sasuke'. The raven-haired boy looked back at him and smiled back.  
"You like the snow, Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.  
"Yes. I do. And best of all. I can enjoy it with you!" he said playfully. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blond lover's waist and pulled him in closely, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" he said, a light blush forming atop of his cheeks.  
"Shh," Sasuke said as he held Naruto tightly. The blond rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder and did as he was told. The both of them were completely silent. The snow drifted down onto them, covering the tops of their heads. It was slightly chilly out, but their body heat kept each other warm. Naruto's eyes closed and Sasuke's were already closed. His embrace of the blond felt so warming and so comforting. Naruto couldn't help but smile as his embrace with Sasuke was so calming.  
"I love you, Sasuke, I always will," he spoke the words softly and calmly and with such ease, it made the small hairs on the back on Sasuke's neck stand on end.  
"Naruto.. I love you too," Sasuke replied, holding Naruto tighter than before. The blond's words hurt Sasuke's heart, but he yearned for them more than anything. He wanted to hear Naruto say those words to him over and over again, "Thank you, Naruto," he said calmly.  
"F.. For what?" Naruto suddenly became bashful again, now fidgeting in Sasuke's grasp on him.  
"For everything," Sasuke let go and looked at Naruto, deep into his eyes. The blond felt the blush on his face darken. The younger Uchiha leaned in and kissed Naruto softly. The blond felt the world suddenly disappear from beneath him as he kissed the raven-haired boy back. Once again, Naruto was in heaven. He was with is special someone. And he felt safe and secure. A feeling that wouldn't come to him to often, ever.

---------------------

**A/N:** **There you go. The special SHORT Chapter intermission that is utterly pointless. The reason why this is so short is because I suddenly got this great idea for chapter 17 as i wrote THIS chapter.. so in this chapter are hidden hints to Chapter 17 and what will happen.. so be careful and re-read this chapter.. read between the lines :). hehe. lol. BuhByes!!**

**♥ Fal-Chan..  
**


	17. Desolating the Undesolated

Sasuke charged at Itachi with his kunai, blinded by hate and confusion, "DIE!" he screamed as he ran at his older brother. Itachi ducked down and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, snapping it. The raven-haired boy let out a terrifying scream and stood there, helpless, but then used his opposite hand and attempted to stab Itach in the shoulder. The older Uchiha quickly evaded, jumping backwards, letting go of his brother.  
"It's hopeless, Sasuke! Give up!" he laughed. Naruto laid on the ground still, unconcious.  
"S...Sa.Sasuke.." he mumbled in his unconcious state. The raven-haired boy looked over at Naruto, leaving an opening for Itachi. The black-haired Uchiha quickly pulled out his blade and swung it at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha quickly fell to the ground, dodging the older Uchiha's attack. Naruto's eyes opened quickly he saw Itachi's blade just barely miss Sasuke's shoulder, the blade going straight into the ground. The blond boy sat up and stared at the two before him, "Stop it! Stop fighting!" he cried out and stood up. Sasuke looked at Naruto, Itachi took his chance and swung the blade at Sasuke once more, "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Naruto flung up in his bed, sweat trickling down his forehead. This week, Naruto had, had nothing but nightmares of Itachi and Sasuke fighting. And they were getting worse and worse. The blond hadn't talked to Sasuke in almost two months. He was beginning to wonder what had happened to his male friend. And Itachi. He hadn't seen much of him for a couple days. Which was unusual for the blond. His small apartment had become real quiet now. And Naruto hated it. But there was nothing the blond could do really do about it, "Sasuke..." Naruto said out loud to himself. But his mind was saying, "Itachi..." Naruto let out a deep sigh.  
The blond boy stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. His bedroom door was open. He stared at the closed door across from his room, "You're going crazy, Naruto," he told himself. He envisioned the door open and Sasuke standing there, motioning himto come over. Naruto did as he was told, obeying the figment his imagination had created.  
"Come on, Naruto, I can't wait much longer.." the younger Uchiha figment told him.  
Naruto reached out his hand towards the figment, almost close enough to touch it, "I'm coming, Sasuke! Wait! Please!" Naruto's eyes grew teary. The Sasuke figment suddenly disappeared in thin air as Naruto grabbed onto him. Suddenly, Naruto found himself in a pit of darkness, with nothing him, "SASUKE!" he screamed out loud. No response.  
The ground disappeared beneath him and he began falling. He cried out as he fell. But he knew it was useless. There was a glowing light beneath him. Naruto watched as the light came closer. He fell into the light and onto hard ground. But it didn't hurt him. The blond looked up, trying to figure out where he was. He stood up.  
"NARUTO!!" someone yelled. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him tightly. He looked at who it was. His eyes grew wide once again. A crying Sakura was hugging him.  
"Sakura?" Naruto asked faintly.  
She looked at him, "Please don't die, Naruto!! Stay alive, Naruto!! Please!!" she balled into his arms.  
"What? Sakura?!" Naruto was confused.  
"NO! STAY NARUTO!" she cried. Suddenly, she disappeared. The blond looked down once more. A large blade was sticking through his gut.  
"Die, Naruto!!" the blond looked at the man in which the voice had come from.  
"Itachi?!" Naruto cried out. Within a small second, the townsfolk were surronding Naruto in another pit of darkness.  
"You're a monster!!" one cried as Itachi disappeared.  
"Die Ninetails!" another person yelled. The blond looked around him. The blade and everything started disappearing. He began to slowly cry. All his childhood memories coming back to him. He began to feel faint. As he turned around to see the last man standing who was telling him to die, the image blurred and he fell to the ground unconcious.

* * *

Naruto awoke in his bed, sweaty, dazed, and confused, "It.. was a dream?" he felt his face. He had definitely been crying. He took in a deep breath and then exhaled, "It.. Seemed so real. But Sakura... She was in it.. So it couldn't be true.. Could it?.." he shook his head. Snapping back to reality. He looked out the window by his bed. It was still night time, "Aww man! Another night with barely any sleep?!" he frowned. As he sat back down on his bed, getting back under the covers, he laid down. Awaiting the next nightmarish dream that would plague him. 

Sasuke stared at Naruto's door, "Should I?" he questionned himself aloud, "No... Yes... I have to warn him! But.. NO! I Have to tell him!!" he raised his hand to knock. But instead fell over backwards as the door opened and Itachi was standing there, in a robe, at Naruto's door.  
The younger Uchiha's eyes narrowed.  
Itachi smiled, "Sasuke, dear brother--" he was cut off.  
"Dear brother my ass.. What are you doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke asked his brother demandingly.  
"I'm spending the ngiht at Naruto's, what does it look like?" they both jumped as they heard Naruto's voice come from behind Itachi.  
"Itachi? What are you-" the blond stopped rubbing her eyes, "Sasuke?" the blond questionned.  
"I... N.. aruto," was all that came from the raven-haired boy's lips. Naruto stepped forward, now standing next to Itachi. the blond boy felt an arm slip around his waist protectively. He felt a slight blush rise to his cheeks. But at the same time, he noticed Sasuke's hate glares being shot at Itachi.  
"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
"I need to... talk to you alone, please," Sasuke's eyes seemed to drift away from Naruto's gaze upon him. Itachi noticed and frowned.  
"Okay?..." Naruto responded. The blond looked at Itachi with be cerulean eyes, "Let us talk, please?" Naruto asked so helplessly.  
"Fine. But five minutes," the older Uchiha said, now sounding more pissed than before. He turned around, walking back into the blond's house. Sasuke watched until he was out of sight.  
"Naruto. I have to tell you something," the younger Uchiha said seriously. Naruto looked at with a funny look on his face. Sasuke noticed and quickly spoke up, "It's about my brother.. He's.. He plans on killing you," he stated, "I heard people talking about it."  
"People?" Naruto sighed, "Look. If this is some kind of way to get me back.."  
"It's not," Sasuke quickly replied. Sasuke watched Naruto closely. The expression on his face said he wasn't going to believe him. But it was worth a shot, "His followers were talking about it."  
"How do you know all this?!" Naruto was getting angry.  
"I was in the forest. They were there. And I spied. And I heard that. I swear I'm telling the truth! Please Naruto, I swear on my life that I'm telling the truth!!" Sasuke was on the verge of crying. _'Why do I want to cry?... I... I can't help it. all these years of fighting my emotions.. and now..',_ "NARUTO!" he yelled suddenly.  
"Sasuke.. I.. It doesn't make any sense. He wo uld have tried to kill me already. Why wouldn't he have?.. Hm?" the blond sighed and took in a deep breath, "Look, just.. Go home. Away from me.. I can't stand seeing you. Everytime I see you I want to hold you. But I know I can't. And it hurts when you say you love me. and it hurts to see the look on your face when I turn away from you. Please. Just. Disappear and let me be happy," Naruto watched Sasuke's face turn cold. The tears finally began to roll down Sasuke's face, "Sasuke.." the blond said faintly. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, "Please... Please don't cry."  
"Tell me you don't love me," Sasuke said.  
Naruto's eyes grew wide, "No. You know I can't do that, Sasuke."  
"Why?"  
"Because I DO love you."  
"No."  
"Yes I do!!"  
"Then prove it."  
"Stop it, Sasuke," Naruto turned away from Sasuke, "You'll just end up disappearing again, baka."  
"No I won't."  
"Yes. Yes you will," Naruto turned back around to face Sasuke. The raven-haired boy grabbed Naruto by his shirt. Naruto watched Sasuke as the younger Uchiha pulled the blond closer to him.  
"Tell me you don't love me, Naruto."  
"No."  
"Why?!"  
"Because, I already told you."  
"...do it."  
"I can't."  
"Then tell me you do love me."  
"Sasuke..."  
"DO IT!!"  
"I love you, Sasuke," the raven-haired boy leaned in and kissed Naruto as he spoke the words that Sasuke had yearned to hear all this time. The blond pushed Sasuke back away from him, "NO!"  
"Naruto.."  
"No! Don't anything!!! I'll always love you!! ALWAYS. But I can't be with you," the blond look away. Sasuke let go of Narut and slowly backed away, "Sasuke.."  
"No. You said it. I've hurt. Right now, I'm still hurting you, aren't I?" the raven-haired boy's eyes drifted to Naruto's door as it opened and his older brother stepped outside.  
"It's been more than five minutes.." Itachi stated. Naruto looked at Itachi and quickly went inside. Itachi watched Naruto disappear into his home. The older Uchiha looked at Sasuke, "Why don't you just give it up, Sasuke?" the black-haired man said.  
Sasuke frowned, "No way in hell. I know what you're up to!"  
"No. You don't. Who knew I could ever actually love someone? Unlike you, brother, I can stay by Naruto's side. I am not a coward of love. I will protect Naruto with my life. You unfortunately, chose the disappearing act," Itachi grinned slightly.  
"You're wrong," Sasuke said.  
"Really? Then tell me.. Why is it that Naruto is with me, and not you?" the raven-haired boy's eyes looked away from his brother. Itachi was right. Naruto wasn't with him. But.. Sasuke had a piece of Naruto that Itachi could never touch, nor have. His heart.  
"Heh..." Sasuke grinned.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"... I want to fight you, _brother.._"  
"Really?" Itachi laughed, "If you insist," Naruto listened from the other side of the door. The blond frowned, ready to open the door.  
"DON'T! tell Naruto. Meet me a top the mountains to the east.. You know where I'm talking about," Sasuke before taking off. Naruto made a quick mental note to himself on the meeting grounds. He felt the door knob turning and quickly bolted to the couch, sitting down in a slight heap of himself.  
Itachi opened the door and looked at Naruto, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, questionning the blond's choice of sitting position.  
Naruto looked over at him smiling an awkward smile, "Nothing. Just waiting for you."  
"Oh?" Itachi smiled.  
Naruto smiled back, "Yeah."  
The older Uchiha walked over to the blond and sat down next to him, "Good," he put an arm around him. Naruto laughed as Itachi pulled him in closer. The older Uchiha wrapped both arms around the blond now, holding him closely. Naruto closed his eyes, drifting off into a small doze.  
Itachi thought to himself, _'A top the mountains, eh?... He's pushing it in a way. But whatever. He's the one whose going to regret this. Stupid Sasuke,' _he ran his hand through Naruto's soft hair and kissed the top of his head, _'I love you, Uzumaki Naruto.'_

**A/N: GAWD!! This chapter took me forever!! It was going to be a super, duper long chapter!! But I changed my mind, lawl. I rewrote this chapter like... 3 times?! The original is going to be Chapter 18. Which is all about Itachi VS. Sasuke. But at the same time, the whole story will end off with the Itachi series attachment. So don't miss the FINAL!! 3 chapters of Naruto + Sasuke. The first installment to a LONG and DRAMATIC and INTERESTING series. Lawl.  
♥ Fal-Chan.**


	18. Amouring the Unamoured

Naruto woke up to find himself on his couch. But. He was alone. Where was Itachi? What happened? He looked at his hands. They were covered in small cuts. He sat up quickly. In a bit of a fit he got up and ran around his small apartment looking for Itachi, he ran into the spare room and checked there. No Itachi. No Itachi anywhere!  
"What the hell?!" he stopped moving and stood there silently. The blond boy thought to himself for a moment. Then he recollected his thoughts and remembered the night before. Itachi and Sasuke were going to fight on the mountain side to the east. But. Wasn't that already to have taken place by now? He felt like something bad had happened but he couldn't remember what.  
Naruto was barely thrown from his feet when a knock came from his front door, "Why do people always have to knock when I'm in a state of thought? Damn it! I have no time for visitors!" he ran to the front door awfully fast and opened up the door, "What do you wan-" he stopped talking, "Sasuke?" he blinked, now really confused. Blood was running down the young Uchiha's face and the blond boy was in a fit still, "What the hell happened to you? Did Itachi do this?!?"  
"I did it.." the raven-haired boy scoffed, "I beat... Itachi..." he fell over fowards, but Naruto caught him.  
"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto picked Sasuke up, holding him in his arms and carrying him inside, "What do you mean?" then it hit him. The night before. Sasuke and Itachi had fought. And he had tried to stop it. He blocked a bunch of Itachi's kunai and shuriken. And stopped them both from killing each other.  
Sasuke smiled, "Naruto... I... I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't talk. You need rest. And let yourself heal."  
"But.. I.."  
"Shhh," Naruto said, worried about the raven-haired boy. The blond had no idea what to make of the situation he was now in, but he did know that he needed to take care of the boy in front of him. No question about that, "I'll help you, I promise," he said softly to the boy in his arms.  
"Naruto.." Sasuke said to the blond, a small smile appearing on his face, "I understand now.. Why you could never love me.."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm not who I may seem.. But the look on your face.. That's real love.." Naruto didn't know what to make of anything now. Had Sasuke completely lost it? "I'm.. Not.. Sasuke.."  
"What?! Yes you are!!"  
"No. Hush, Naruto.." he smiled again, "I'm.." his body disappeared in a puff of smoke and Itachi's lay there in his arms instead, "Itachi.. I told you.. Sasuke beat me.."  
"Itachi?!?! But where's Sasuke??"  
"He's.. coming.. I had.. to know first.." he coughed again. The black-haired man seemed to be almost struggling to do anything, "Be with him, Naruto.."  
"Itachi.." the blond felt the tears welling up in his eyes, "This makes no sense. I don't remember anything. My hands are all cut up. And so are you. You are wounded everywhere. And you won't take my help. And you keep talking, and... Itachi.." Naruto sniffled.  
"Shh. I'll live. It's not so easy to kill me.. But.. You.. Don't remember?" the blond shook his head no to Itachi's question. Itachi stared at Naruto, slightly confused. He began to move and get out of Naruto's hold on him, "All.. I can say.. Is that I actually love you.. But the problem is.. I shouldn't. I'm supposed to kill you, Naruto."  
"What?!" Naruto let go of Itachi and got up quickly. The look on the older Uchiha's face didn't lie. But Naruto didn't want to believe him. He was so confused now. Nothing made any sense. He barely had any memory of anything. He wanted everything to just disappear, "You're not making any sense, Itachi!"  
"Naruto.. I need you to do me a favour," Itachi stated as he began standing up.  
"Stop moving!! You're still hurt!!" the blond yelled.  
"Shush! Listen to me.. Please.. I.. I need you.. To do me a favour.."  
"What is it?" Naruto asked, tears now falling down his face. Itachi looked away, he couldn't bare to see the cerulean eyed boy in such a state.  
"I.. Need you.. To kill me.."  
"What?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Shush!!" Naruto hushed up, anger now replacing his sadness, "I can't.. kill you.." the black-haired man winced in pain, but he stayed standing, "I can't stay alive.. Because.. I haven't killed you.. I failed," a small smile appeared on his face, but then was replaced with hurt and pain, "Naruto.. Please.." he begged and pleaded.  
"Stop it. I won't kill you," the blond frowned. Itachi looked at Naruto with his red eyes, "I will NOT kill you, Itachi! I won't! I won't! I won't! I may not remember what happened that other night. And I may have woken up injured. And I may have been hurt deep inside. And I may be hurt in the future by anyone. But I refuse to kill you. Have you even attempted to kill me?! NO! So why should I take on the burden of killing someone who has been so kind to me?!" Itachi's eyes grew wide as Naruto spoke, "You're only running by asking me to kill you.. I refuse to kill you.. What you need is to be healed and taken care of! And I plan on doing so!" he reached out to touch Itachi's face.  
"NO!" Itachi backed away from Naruto, "Go.. Be.. With Sasuke.." he backed out of the door, "I'll.. be fine.." Naruto went to object, but he saw no hope in doing so. He watched as Itachi walked out of the door. Suddenly, his memory from the other night came flying back.  
"I.. remember," Naruto said to himself.

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest, desperately seeking any sign of Itachi or Sasuke. He knew they had gone east, but he had to find them. He had to stop the fight. Anything to keep them both safe. That's all he wanted. This was a terrible fight that should not take place, and the blond knew this. But he also knew the probability of stopping the fight was most utterly slim. But something kept telling him to go find them, for if he didn't, he feared the worst.  
A frightful battle filled with loss and destruction of the mountains. He feared heartbreak and earth shattering consequences. This was terrible motivation for Naruto, but it was what kept his feet moving through the night. He ran faster as he thought he heard a sound coming from a few miles ahead. His feet kept moving, but his mind was on pause. Nothing was right inside his mind. Thoughts were bouncing back and forth. Both good and bad. What was the small blond to do when he found them?

------------------------

"SASUKE! DON'T HIDE YOU CHICKEN SHIT!" Itachi yelled out to his younger brother. Sasuke stayed hidden in the bushes, _'If I wait for the right moment.. I can strike him by surprise.. But for now.. I'll stay hidden here and wait for the perfec-'_ his thoughts were interupted by a sound he heard that seemed awfully familiar. The sound that he heard was none other than Naruto yelling out. Calling his name and Itachi's. _'Shit,'_ was all the raven-haired boy could think at that moment. He looked back towards Itachi and saw that he had haulted as well, listening to the growing sound.  
"SASUKE!! ITACHI!!" the blond screamed as he ran through the forest. Itachi was still haulted and looked around. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, _'This is the perfect moment! He's distracted by Naruto! I have to attack now! Or I have no chance on beating Itachi, damnit! I'm sorry, Naruto...'_ the raven-haired boy emerged from the bushes he was in and came at his brother from behind. Itachi heard Sasuke and turned around just as his younger brother came at him with a bunch of shuriken. Jumping up into the air and throwing them down at Itachi.  
Sasuke grinned as his older brother jumped up and out of the way. He did quick hand signs and took in a deep breath, holding his left hand to his face, "FIRE BALL NO JUTSU!" fire came from his mouth as he breathed out and it headed towards his brother. Itachi's eyes grew wide and he smirked suddenly. He took his blade and placed it infront of him, shielding himself from Sasuke's attack.  
Naruto's eyes caught Sasuke in the air to his left and he began running that way, _'Shit, shit, shit!!'_ the blond thought to himself. He came closer to them. Seeing the fire jutsu Sasuke had used just finishing up and Itachi coming at Sasuke with his blade. The blond jumped into the air, creating a doppleganger in midair to give himself an extra boost, "SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked to Naruto with a smile as the blade came at him. Naruto flew into Sasuke at top speed as Itachi came at him, just barely missing him, scratching Naruto's sweater open at the back and piercing his skin just barely. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as the two of them went flying into the ground as fast as Naruto had flown into him. Itachi frowned at the stunt Naruto had pulled. He watched the two and waited just as Sasuke had done to him.  
Naruto winced in pain as he looked at Sasuke who was ontop of him. How he managed to get underneath bewildered him, but he accepted it. Sasuke grunted and came to. He realized he was on Naruto and looked down at him. He suddenly frowned.  
"Why did you come here?" Sasuke questionned the blond.  
"To stop you two from fighting!!" Naruto replied.  
"This is between me and him! Stay out of this!" Sasuke cried out.  
"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE ON ME!" the blond screamed at his male friend.  
Sasuke frowned, "Ahuh.."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Exactly what it sounds like.. I don't believe you."  
"Why don't you?"  
"Because."  
Naruto frowned. The blond pushed Sasuke back so he could sit up. Before the raven-haired boy fell back, Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back into him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, "I love you, Sasuke," he said faintly, "I don't want you to die.. You can't die.. Not now.. Not ever.. I can't bare to think about what it would be like without you by my side," his grip on the younger Uchiha tightened.  
"Na..Naruto?" Sasuke questionned the blond. He couldn't move. Sasuke had become a cement block. Naruto noticed the tension written all over Sasuke and let him go. The raven-haired boy stared blankly at his male companion, "Naruto.. I don't know what to say.."  
"Just say you'll stop fighting."  
"I can't. Not when I've gotten this deep into it.."  
"Deep?"  
"Yes.. Look.. Naruto.. Please.. I promise I'll be okay.. But I can't have you here if I fight him.. It'll only kill me.." Sasuke looked away.  
"What?.. I came here to STOP you from fighting!!"  
"I don't want to be stopped, Naruto!! I just want to end this between me and my brother without interference!!"  
"So, is that what I am then, Sasuke? Just some interference?" Naruto sighed and pushed Sasuke back off of him, "When I'm ready for you. You aren't. But when you're ready for me. I'm taken. So what now, Sasuke? I'm here. ARMS WIDE OPEN!" the blond stuck out his arms to the side as he stood up, "And I'm waiting!! I'm doing nothing but waiting for you!! And it doesn't matter, does it?! BECAUSE NOTHING IS EVER GOOD ENOUGH! NOTHING! Nothing has ever.. been... good enough for you.." Naruto didn't even know what he was saying now. And frankly, neither did Sasuke, "Everytime," Naruto sniffled, "Everytime.. I try to make you happy, it doesn't seem like it's good enough. I.. I tell you I love you, and it still isn't good enough. You still run away. Well. As far as I know.. You are a COWARD, Sasuke Uchiha. COWARD."  
"Naruto.." Sasuke started. His eyes grew wide as he saw Itachi in the background standing on a tree. The older Uchiha pulled out three shuriken like he had done so before, but the shuriken had ended up striking Naruto in the chest. Itachi threw them towards Naruto and Sasuke. The raven-haired boy stood up quickly, ready to move Naruto out of the way. Instead, he jumped in front of him as they came at them. He didn't know what had come over him, but he was compelled to save Naruto. Even if it _killed_ him.  
"SASUKE!" the blond screamed and began switching their places. He stuck his hand infront of Sasuke, two shuriken hitting him in the arm and the other hitting Naruto's hand. Sasuke frowned.  
"Why'd you do that?!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto ignored Sasuke's words. He watched as Itachi disappeared back into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to do 3 chapters instead of just 2... I'm having writer's block and need to take a break from the Naruto x Sasuke series. Lol. Anyway. I decided to leave all of you in suspense.. Mwuahahahhahahhahahhahahahaha.. Lol.. Random.. Thanks for being loyal fans.. Ciao . 

♥ Fal-Chan.


	19. Abusing the Unabused

**A/N:** So... Here we are.. The second last chapter of the series. To be honest, I've been rather excited for this chapter. I have this little black book with all my chapter ideas written in it. Only two of my friends have seen the booklet. Hehe. And no one has seen INSIDE it, except myself of course. -laughs-. But I'm glad you all have read this far.  
This thanks is going out to:

_Peachie Bunni  
__Vampiress of the Day  
__Mitchi Takahashi  
__Akamaru012  
heartXscar_

There are many more. Lol. But these are the most faithful fans I have. They comment EVERY SINGLE one of my chapters. I'm always so excited to see what they think of the chapters. AND NOW! FOR THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! No. Not Chapter 19 just yet. Lmao. I have to say one thing. This Chapter is.. Kind of a recap, you know? A montage type chapter in a not-so-montagey way. Lmao. I probably just confused you. Anyway. Just read, you'll see what I mean.

ENJOY!  
♥ Fal-Chan.

* * *

Naruto sat down on his couch and rested his head into the palms of his hands. Nothing made any sense to the blond. _'Why would Itachi pretend to be Sasuke?! Why would he... Why..'_ he became frustrated and stood up. The blond went back to his room and rummaged through his stuff, pulling out his orange jacket. Naruto ran out of his room and out the front door, slamming it shut behind him, once again, forgetting to lock the door.  
"He's wounded! I can't just let him go off on his own looking like he does!" Naruto yelled out to himself. He wanted to find Itachi. He wanted to make sure he was okay. Naruto ran in the same direction Itachi had gone. Towards the Forest. 

----

Sasuke smiled somewhat to himself. The defeat of his brother had most definitely pleased him. The only two things left on the younger Uchiha's mind were; Should he have let his brother live? And, Would Naruto want to, still, be with him?  
The raven-haired boy let out a small sigh. He now thought about everything that had happened in the past. Him and Naruto. Itachi's sudden arrival. Sakura's death. Itachi _and_ Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped walking. Naruto's place was right infront of him. Butterflies seemed to be developing in the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He was now thinking about what he would say to the small blond when he saw him. Suddenly, Sasuke had become this cement block that couldn't move nor think. His eyes just remained wide.  
"Come on, Sasuke. You can do this. Why are you so afraid of?" the raven-haired boy forced himself to walk forward. He walked up to Naruto's door. A sudden flashback came to him of Itachi opening the door as he went to knock, the last time he had been to Naruto's. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and flushed the memory out of his mind. _'Stop it, Sasuke! You don't have to worry about that happening anymore! You don't have to worry about **Itachi **anymore!'_ He raised his hand up to knock the door. Sasuke, instead, lowered his hand to the doorknob, and turned it, opening up the door slowly.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke, somewhat, said loudly. No response. He walked in and shut the door behind him. The raven-haired boy questioned the fact that Naruto wasn't there adn had, once again, left his home and left the door unlocked. Sasuke snickered to himself. It was just one more thing the raven-haired boy could pick on the blond about.  
"Dobe.." Sasuke said quietly. A soft smile appeared on his face as he thought about previous times spent with the cerulean eyed boy. The smile quickly faded as he remembered his fight with his brother. How Sasuke had gotten himself out of there without any serious damage done to him bewildered him to a high level.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the wounds on Naruto's, now bloody, arm. The blond's blood was dripping off of his arm and on to the ground below them. Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _'Naruto! Why?!... After.. All this.. Us.. You still insist on protecting me?! Why won't you let me protect you for once!? Why?!'  
_Naruto's eyes showed hurt and anger and nothing more, nothing less, "I told you.. I came here to stop you two from fighting," the words sounded both potent and serious as they came from the blond's lips, "Even if it kills me."  
"You're insane, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto.  
"Am I?" the blond spoke softly, but angrily, "I'm not the one trying to kill off what so-called family I have left. I can't say I understand how you feel, Sasuke. But I can imagine how much you hate your brother for what he did. But you CAN'T kill him. If you do, you'll be no better. You'll be just like him, Sasuke. So I won't let either of you harm each other. Because to me, you guys are MY family. Even if you hate each other. Even if Itachi is a cold-blooded murderer. It is not up to me to decide his punishment, nor is it yours. I don't care if you are an avenger, Sasuke. You're my bestfriend," Naruto stayed facing away from Sasuke.  
The raven-haired boy clenched his fists, _'Naruto's right. I.. I would be just like him. Wouldn't I? But.. I've come to far. It's too late for me!!'_ Sasuke raised his hand in the air and brought it down fast, clubbing Naruto in the back of the neck, knocking the blond to the ground and putting him in an unconcious state.  
Itachi's eyes grew wide and he jumped down to the ground, "You hit him?" the black-haired man looked at his brother in shock.  
"Forget him.. You're supposed to be fighting me," Sasuke growled at Itachi.  
"Hah! Really now? Alright, I guess you are right."  
Sasuke began to charge at Itachi with his kunai at hand, now blinded by hate and confusion, "DIE!" he screamed as he ran at his older brother. Itachi prepared himself. Was Sasuke just going to come at Itachi with just a simple thing like a kunai? Not use a jutsu? As Sasuke reached Itachi, Itachi ducked downand quickly grabbed Sasuke's wrist, snapping it back and breaking it. The raven-haired boy let out a terrifying scream and stood there, helpless, but he then, quickly, used his opposite hand and tried to stab Itachi in the shoulder. The older Uchiha let go of Sasuke and jumped backwards.  
"It's hopeless, Sasuke!" Itachi laughed. Naruto still laid on the ground, unconcious.  
"S-Sa-Sasuke.." the blond mumbled in his unconcious state. The raven-haired boy looked over at Naruto, leaving an opening for Itachi. The black-haired Uchiha quickly pulled out his blade and swung it at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha quickly fell to the ground, dodging the older Uchiha's attack. Naruto's eyes opened just as Itachi's blade just barely missed Sasuke and went straight into the ground. The blond boy sat up and stared at the two before him, "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" he cried out and stood up. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Itachi took his chance and swung the blade at Sasuke once more, "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.  
Sasuke jumped up in the air almost instantly and avoided the older Uchiha's attack, once again. A smirk sprawled across his face as his brother looked up at him and began to bring the blade upwards. Sasuke countered it before Itachi had the chance to him by moving fast and coming down an angle, his foot crashing into Itachi's face.  
"Sasuke!! Stop it!! Now!!" Naruto cried out. _'Have I disappeared? Am I not visible to them? Why won't they stop?! Please!! Stop fighting!! Just stop!! I don't want to see the both of them hurt each other like this!! It's going to drive me insane!!'_ The blond stood up and made a hand symbol, indicating his infamous shadow-clone-jutsu.  
Sasuke laughed as his brother fell backwards and onto the ground. The raven-haired boy fell ontop of him and pinned his brother down, his grip on him powerful. Itachi opened up his eyes and frowned at his defeat. The older Uchiha looked to the side and saw his blade, he was only mere inches away from it. Sasuke followed the direction of his eyes and saw the blade. He lifted his leg and reached over towards it with his foot, kicking it away.  
"Keep dreaming, Itachi. This is over. I win," Sasuke said. Itachi's frowned turned into an angry face.  
"You think you've won by merely preventing me from getting hold of my blade? You know what I'm capable of, dear brother," Itachi's voice had become somewhat frightening.  
Naruto watched the two, nullifying his shadow-clone-jutsu. _'Maybe they will work things out and this won't end in tragedy.. But it's clear I can't end this.. Sasuke.. Please.. Don't die.. And don't kill, Itachi either..'_ the blond quickly turned and took flight in the opposite direction. Sasuke noticed but chose to ignore it, he didn't want to be distracted from the task at hand. He redirected his attention back down at his brother. A grin had come across the black-haired man's face. Sasuke frowned and tightened his grip on his brother.  
"I told you, Sasuke.. You know what I'm capable o-" Itachi's sentence was cut off by Sasuke quickly taking out a kunai and stabbing it into his brother's chest. Itachi's eyes grew wide, _'Does he really intend on killing me? Heh..'_ Itachi almost growled at the pain. Sasuke grinned, noticing his brother's pain.  
"Your pain.. It thrills me," Sasuke laughed. A sudden enjoyment and hatred came into Sasuke's eyes, and Itachi noticed this. It struck fear into the older Uchiha's heart. Why though? Why now? Why did it all come to Sasuke now and not before when Itachi had kissed Naruto?  
"Heh.. I've taught you well.. You're just like me now, Sasuke.." an evil, but painful, grin appeared on Itachi's face. Suddenly, Sasuke's face became white and he stared at his older brother. He pulled out the kunai from Itachi's chest and threw it off to the side. This isn't what Sasuke wanted, he didn't want to be like Itachi. Sasuke jumped back off of his brother, frightened somewhat by his actions towards him. He remembered what Naruto said to him, _'But you CAN'T kill him. If you do, you'll be no better. You'll be just like him, Sasuke,'_ he sighed. Sasuke stood up and kicked at the ground furiously with one foot. Itachi watched, officially confused.  
"I refuse to be like you!! I won't kill you!! I won't kill anyone!! It isn't right!! I can't!! Naruto was right!!" Sasuke cried out. Itachi began to stand up. He watched Sasuke think to himself on the issue.  
"Sasuke.." Itachi scoffed.  
Sasuke stopped and looked up at his brother. He frowned at him and turned around and walked away, "I won't kill you. And you won't kill me, because you can't. Look.. Just leave, and don't come back," Sasuke continued walking.  
Itachi watched the younger Uchiha walk away. This was it. No more fighting between the two. For now. Itachi let out a sigh of a relief. He would beat Sasuke to Naruto's so he could figure things out for himself.

* * *

Naruto stopped running. It was hopeless, Itachi was gone. There was nothing more the blond boy could do but return home and wait. Wait for something new. Wait for a better tomorrow. Wait for the sun to set and the moon to rise. Naruto let out a deep sigh as he turned around and began to head back towards his place. This left him plenty of time to think. All he did was think now. 

----

Sasuke leaned back on Naruto's couch and laid there. He figured he would wait for the return of his blond lover and see what would happen next. Everything was up to Naruto, there was nothing more to say on that subject there. He stared at the ceiling, now somewhat bored. He felt his eye lids grow heavy and shut. The raven-haired boy had fallen into somewhat of a light sleep.  
Naruto opened up the door to his place, also noticing he had left the door unlocked, _'Great.. I left it unlocked again. Good job, baka!' _Naruto let out a sigh. He looked down at the floor and noticed the extra pair of shoes sitting next to his. He blinked. Was someone here? They looked like Sasuke's. But he just shrugged it off. He walked by the main room and down the hallway. Something made him stop walking. He retraced his steps backwards and looked at the sleeping Sasuke on his couch. A small smile krept on to the blond's face, _'So.. He is here then.. Maybe I'll just let him sleep?'_ Naruto grinned. He went back down the hallway and into his room. He began to remove his shirt and pants. Taking a nap seemed like a pretty good idea.  
"Stripping already?" Naruto jumped, grabbing his clothes and covering himself, "Oh, don't act so self-concious. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Naruto frowned.  
"Sasuke.. Pervert," was all the blond could think of to reply with.  
"Oh, what an amazing come back, dobe!" Sasuke laughed. He walked over to the cowering Naruto and grabbed hold of Naruto's waist. The blond looked into Sasuke's eyes, not thinking straight now. Naruto dropped his clothes to the ground. Sasuke grinned and leaned in and kissed Naruto. _'Umh.. I'm.. So happy.. Things are normal.. They are all normal... I'm sorry..'_ Naruto pushed Sasuke back, "What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned him.  
"It's just.. Everything that has happened.. I'm sorry.. For all the confusion and hurt I caused you. For pushing you away and not listening to what you had to say. You were right, and I was wrong. I'm sorry for everything!" Naruto looked away.  
Sasuke frowned, "I should be sorry. Not you."  
"But Sasuke!" Naruto turned and faced the raven-haired boy.  
"Stop! You're talking to much!" Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto again, this time, the cerulean eyed boy kissed him back. Sasuke smiled somewhat as they kissed, noticing that the blond had begun to blush. Everything was as it should be. And hopefully, it would stay that way.

-----

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 19 is COMPLETE! And now.. Onto Chapter 20, THE "OVA" Wrap-Up Chapter, as I call it. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!! LOVE YOU, lmao.**


	20. Warning

**Warning.**

**The following chapter contains sexual content. Not graphic, but sexual. If you do not approve of this content, please do not read the following chapter. **

**Thank you.  
Fal-Chan. **


	21. Lusting the Unlusted

****

A/N: Here it is. The FINAL Chapter to the Naruto + Sasuke Series Pt. 1. Yes. Pt. 1. There will most likely be another part to it. But for now, after this chapter, I will be sticking to working on my Kelly : The Demon Chronicles : Volume 1.. Series. Check that out for the time being if you would like. But anyway. On to talking about this chapter. 

I will admit that it has been a long way to getting to this point. But I do like this chapter. Considering it's THE chapter that most people read these fanfics for, lmao. But continuing on, when I wrote the previous chapter (Chapter 19) I found it very difficult to write considering the nature of the final two chapters. One chapter is mainly depressing, but the other is new and bold. Turning the two into a combined art I suppose.

Listen to me, babbling on like some old fool. Lmao. All I can really say is.. Thanks again for reading and enjoying the fanfiction. And I hope you keep checking in for the SECOND series to my Naruto + Sasuke!! Yay!! Lol.

* * *

Sasuke pushed Naruto over and got on top of him, pinning him down by the wrists. Naruto blushed somewhat and stared at Sasuke. The raven-haired boy leaned down and kissed Naruto aggressively. The blond immediately kissed Sasuke back. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands begin to wander down the sides of his body. The blond shivered somewhat beneath Sasuke. Sasuke broke the kiss and smiled down at Naruto. The blond smiled back.  
Sasuke went back down slowly, leaning down carefully and precisely to kiss the helpless blond below him. He wanted Naruto to be comfortable and not shaken up. In which case, Naruto was shaking.. No.. Trembling in fear, and excitement. Although, Sasuke had never done anything of real non-innocence with anyone before. How he was acting now really seemed to proving that fact wrong. Though it was the truth.  
The raven-haired boy finally closed the gap between the two and kissed him tenderly this time. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke smiled somewhat as they kissed and took hold of Naruto's lower lip, nipping it playfully. The blond took in a deep breath as Sasuke bit his lower lip. The raven-haired boy took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, french kissing the blond. Naruto felt Sasuke's warm tongue enter his mouth and let out a soft moan in sweet ecstasy. Sasuke greedily began to taste all around Naruto's mouth. Taking in as much of the blond as he could for now.  
They broke away only for a moment to take a much needed intake of air. Then Sasuke went straight back for more. This time only planting small kisses onto Naruto's moist lips. He moved down the side of Naruto's cheek, going to his neck. Sasuke grinned as he felt Naruto shudder from excitement as the raven-haired boy kissed the blond's collarbone. He contemplated only for a moment, then began to gently suck on, and around, the collarbone.  
Naruto felt Sasuke push his hips against him. He could feel Sasuke's growing arousal against him. Sasuke's free hand travelled down Naruto's sides and to his center. Naruto nearly moaned loudly as Sasuke placed his hand overtop of Naruto's own growing desire. The raven-haired Uchiha began moving his hand in a circular motion over top of it, making Naruto quiver with excitement, "S..Sa..Sasuke!"  
Sasuke grinned and stopped. Naruto's eyes flew open and he looked at Sasuke, lust written all over his face. Sasuke couldn't stop smiling at Naruto. He looked so helpless. And the lust filled eyes drove Sasuke mad. He wanted to take Naruto. Badly. And he would.  
Sasuke's eyes wandered the blond's body and he smiled suddenly. Naruto noticed the look on Sasuke's face and wondered what his male companion was thinking. Naruto was completely overwhelmed with a growing desire for Sasuke. The blond didn't really know how else to explain it. All he knew was that he wanted Sasuke really badly and didn't care about the risks.  
Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, still smirking. His hand beginning to rub against Naruto's arousal once again. The blond's eyes closed tightly and he arched his back, beginning to breath heavily. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to stop. Not ever. Sasuke felt himself beginning to become more aroused as he subdued the blond beneath him.  
Everything became clear to both of them. They both knew what they wanted. Naruto pushed Sasuke up as Sasuke stopped moving his hand against Naruto. The blond took off his shirt and Sasuke followed Naruto's example. Before Naruto had the chance to do anything, Sasuke was back on top of the blond, kissing him and nipping his lower lip. The blond was so excited. Sasuke was driving himself crazy. Naruto blushed terribly when Sasuke's hands found the waistband of Naruto's pants and began to slide them down with ease.  
Sasuke sat up somewhat so he could remove Naruto's pants completely. The blond was now only in his boxers, and Sasuke could only stare at the half-naked blond before him. Naruto wouldn't deny that he loved the extra attention he was receiving from his lover. But it did make him feel a slight bit uncomfortable. But he would survive. Naruto wanted Sasuke badly. And he wasn't about to let petty emotions he was feeling rule out what was about to happen.  
Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Sasuke was somewhat shocked at the blond's actions, but he didn't doubt them. The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, taking in a much needed breath of air. He smiled down at his lover and leaned down, planting a small kiss on his forehead. Sasuke looked at Naruto now with lust when he pulled away. Naruto saw the look in his lover's eyes and nodded for no apparent reason. Sasuke took Naruto's nodd in approval for what was taking place and smiled down at him.  
Naruto's hands wandered up Sasuke's sides and back down, sending shivers up and down the raven-haired Uchiha's back. Sasuke found them tantilizing. He quivered as Naruto did it one more time. But this time, as Naruto went back down, he went to Sasuke's front and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke blushed somewhat, his eyes focused on Naruto's. The blond slid them down gently, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's either. The raven-haired Uchiha stared at his cerulean-eyed wonder. Naruto belonged to him. And soon all of him would belong to him. Sasuke had never felt so possessive of something.  
Sasuke moved himself and removed his pants completely and got back on Naruto. The blond stopped Sasuke from coming down and kissing him. Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto, somewhat confused. Naruto grinned and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's waistband. The raven-haired Uchiha knew what the blond wanted. And what else would he do but comply to his lover's desires at that present moment?  
Naruto pushed Sasuke over and got on top, except he stayed sitting up. Sasuke stared at Naruto, wondering what the blond's next move was. Naruto's face had gone red as Sasuke tugged at Naruto's boxers. The blond began to wonder what skin-to-skin contact would feel like with Sasuke. As did Sasuke himself wonder the same thing about Naruto.  
Naruto moved around, making it so he could remove his boxers. Sasuke's eyes wandered Naruto's body again. The blond had already been mezmorized by Sasuke's lean build.  
Sasuke grinned and pushed Naruto over, going back on top, "Hah." Naruto just shrugged. Sasuke actually chuckled somewhat, causing Naruto to smile. The blond liked seeing Sasuke so content.

* * *

Tsunade stared out the window at her desk. She let out a deep sigh, "I don't know what to do, Jiraiya." The blond hokage turned around at her desk and stared at Jiraiya, "With all the recent sightings, I have to eventually tell the townsfolk."  
"It's better they don't know," Jiraiya finally sat down in an empty chair, looking bored. "Tell people and they will panic. You know that as well as I do."  
"I know," Tsunade sighed, "It's just one thing after another. And with the recent disappearance of Itachi... This is all we need!" Jiraiya jumped as Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk and stood up.  
"Did you at least send out Anbu to track him down?" Jiraiya questionned.  
"Of course I did! I sent them out to keep an eye out on the outskirts of town and to try and track down Itachi. From what I've heard, he's nowhere near hear. But you never know, right?" Tsunade sighed and sat down again.  
"If you want, I'll keep an eye out around the town secretly," Jiraiya suggested. Tsunade looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Jiraiya knew that no good would come from any of this. If someone was to strike, who would they take down first? Jiraiya just smiled at her reassuringly and turned around and walked out of her office. As he walked out, he shut the door behind him. He walked slowly down the hallways, pondering to himself. Tsunade and him were the only two who knew, next to the Anbu who were out on the outskirts of town. But he knew that it wouldn't take long for people to notice things. Unless they were dressed normally instead of the usual outfits.  
Jiraiya shrugged it off and walked out of the building. As he walked the streets of Konoha, his mind was completely erased with any thoughts of danger. His mind was now focused on prowling the young woman of Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke stared down at Naruto. The raven-haired Uchiha was unsure on whether or not he wanted to go through with what he was about to do. What would happen between him and Naruto when they did it? Would Naruto still feel the same? Sasuke bit his bottom lip to keep himself from sighing, nearly drawing blood.  
Naruto noticed the hesitation with Sasuke. He pulled his lover down into a passionate kiss to remind him everything was okay. Sasuke immediately broke away from Naruto. He stared down at Naruto one last time, then accepted it. Sasuke already had Naruto ready, but Sasuke was worried to do anything to his helpless blond. He wanted to take him and to ravish him. So Sasuke did what his lover wanted.  
Naruto threw his head back and let out somewhat of a groan when he felt Sasuke slowly begin to embed himself inside the blond. Naruto had never felt so excited or thrilled by something. Not since he first received his headband from his Sensei. Since Iruka had given him one. The blond suddenly smiled.  
Sasuke slowly, and as gently as possible, began moving inside the blond. Sasuke had to keep himself from thrashing the blond beneath him. And he found it incredibly hard. Naruto was completely spun. As he felt Sasuke inside going in-out-in-out, he brought his hands up and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders and gripped them tightly. Sasuke winced, but he took it as a good thing and continued, speeding up. Naruto felt Sasuke's pace quicken and he suddenly moaned loudly.  
Sasuke's face completely flushed. He'd never heard Naruto make those type of noises.  
"Sa..Ha..Sasuke," the blond was barely able to say the raven-haired Uchiha's name. But Sasuke didn't mind. Infact, Sasuke loved it. After everything that had happened, they needed this time together. This bonding moment. Sasuke loved Naruto, and there was nothing that would come between them. Not again.

* * *

Tsunade stood once again, staring out into the streets of Konoha. A lot of things were running through the young hokage's mind at that moment. She had no idea what she would do when the rogue-ninja on the loose would confront the town. They didn't even know what the ninja wanted. Tsunade frowned and her fists tightened, "Damn it. If he comes here..." Tsunade suddenly sighed and turned around. Kakashi was standing there.  
"If who comes?" Kakashi's visible eye squinted slightly. Tsunade assumed he was making a curious face at her.  
"Do you really want to know?" Tsunade sat down once again.  
"Sure I do," Kakashi sat down as well after Tsunade motioned he could.  
Tsunade took in a deep breath, "Well.. There have been recent sightings of Orochimaru. And on top of that, with Itachi disappearing," Kakashi's one eye grew wide, "We don't know where to start. So, we have Anbu stationed just on the outskirts of town. We have them dressed normally inside town. It was hard to convince them, but they eventually understood."  
"Orochimaru?..." Kakashi blinked.  
"Yes. But why would he back here? He got what he wanted..." Tsunade's eyes went to a picture on her desk, then she looked away quickly, "It makes no sense. What else could he want?"  
"Everything. He's greedy. He didn't get everything he wanted, so he's going to come back for all of it. But then again, he could be coming back for Sasuke again," Kakashi laughed somewhat at the thought. "I don't think Sasuke will be leaving any time soon."  
"What do you mean?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.  
"Nothing. Just meaningless observations lately," Kakashi grinned underneath his face mask. "I'll keep my eyes open and ears out. If I hear or see anything, I'll let you know."  
"You don't have to, Kakashi."  
"I know I don't. But you were going to ask me anyway," Kakashi looked at the picture Tsunade had looked at earlier. It was of her, Sarutobi, Jiraiya... and Orochimaru.  
"I guess you're right. But you still don't have to. You can back down. I have Jiraiya. And Guy knows about what's going as well," Tsunade watched Kakashi's face as she finished her sentence.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It's better that more people get out there. Trustworthy people," Kakashi stood up. "I'll keep my eyes opened and ears out for you." Tsunade nodded and Kakashi turned around and left.  
Tsunade let out a sigh of relief and turned around to stare back out the window.

* * *

Naruto had his back arched and was breathing heavily. A dew of sweat had formed along both of their bodies. Sasuke and Naruto's hair was sticking to their faces. The blond was completely breath taken. Sasuke was still going. He had begun to go harder and harder into the blond, causing the bed to make louder noises than ever before. Sasuke was, at first, worried about the old bed breaking. But now, he didn't care.  
The world had disappeared around the two. All that mattered to them was their passionate love making at that exact moment. As Sasuke came closer and closer to his climax, Naruto felt himself nearly ready to be spent. Sasuke leaned down and began kissing the blond on the lips, Naruto kissing him back, as he began nearly overwhelming his lover. Sasuke's hand touched the side of Naruto's face as they kissed and made love. The blond felt Sasuke's touch and it made him quiver. And then it happened. A flash of white, hot light ran before Naruto's eyes and he released himself completely. The blond moaned loudly and it made Sasuke blush.  
Sasuke pulled his head away. His face had turned completely red. Naruto smiled up at his lover. As Sasuke built up whatever he had left in him, he, himself, let out a loud groan as he climaxed inside the blond. Naruto's ears turned red, along with his entire face as he felt Sasuke's release inside of him.  
"Na..Nar...Naruto," Sasuke mumbled as his body collapsed next to the blond. Naruto smiled again. Sasuke just laid next to his lover happily and well-spent. The blond didn't know what to say. Naruto was just in such sweet bliss.  
"I love you, Sasuke-kun," Naruto mumbled softly.  
Sasuke smiled and turned his head to face the blond, "I love you to, my little dobe." Naruto frowned. But his anger fluttered away in an instant as Sasuke touched his lips to Naruto's softly and gingerly. Naruto cuddled up close to Sasuke. The raven-haired Uchiha smiled and wrapped his arm around Naruto.  
The two sat there peacefully, closing their eyes and thinking about the future. They weren't sure where this would lead them, or if it would go anywhere now. But they ignored the doubts and accepted each other.

* * *

As Kakashi walked around the streets of Konoha, he thought to himself, _'Orochimaru, eh? Seems odd that he would show his face after his complete failure from before. Idiot.' _Kakashi smiled, _'I wonder why he would start showing himself. He usually likes to cover himself up so no one sees it coming. Maybe it's a trap of some kind?' _Kakashi sighed.  
The day was nice and here he was, thinking of nothing better than Orochimaru.  
Kakashi's thoughts were interupted when he heard someone say his name, "Hey Kakashi."  
He looked up to see who it was and immediately smiled, "Iruka. Hello."  
Iruka was sitting down on a bench looking at Kakashi with a smile, "How are you?" Kakashi began thinking again. He thought about his observations and secrecy and decided it was all worth nothing.  
"I'm alright. Just thinking, I suppose," Kakashi blinked, then smiled through his face mask. "Yourself?"  
"Pretty good. Haven't seen Naruto around much these days. Been wondering how he has been. Do you know?" Kakashi was suddenly at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. He knew about Naruto and Sasuke. A select few did. Probably only him.  
"I saw him not to long ago, he seemed okay. Him and Sasuke have been getting along really well these days," Kakashi reassured.  
"Really? That's good... I just don't see those two being good friends," Iruka sighed.  
Kakashi whispered to himself, "It's cause they aren't friends. They're lover's."  
"What was that?" Iruka blinked curiously.  
"Nothing. Just thinking again," Kakashi smiled again, "But I have to get going. Nice chatting!" Kakashi began walking away.  
"Kakashi.. Wait," Iruka stood up and came up beside Kakashi.  
Kakashi sighed silently, "What is it?" he turned to face Iruka.  
"What is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"What is it that is on your mind? You're completely out of whack..." Iruka blinked. Kakashi could tell by the look in Iruka's eyes that he cared. And Kakashi thanked all the God's in the world that Iruka couldn't see his cheeks, because they were probably completely pink.  
"If I tell you... It stays between us," Kakashi looked around and leaned over to Iruka, whispering in his ear, "Orochimaru has been spotted in various locations."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! What an ending, hehe. You'll have to read the next series to find out what happens next. I am SO SORRY! it took this long to post this chapter. I feel so bad!! I APOLOGIZE GREATLY!. But please stick around. I have a really long Author's Note to post after this. THANK YOU! **

-Fal-Chan. 


	22. Final Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

**Thank you for over 20, 000 hits! I promise the last chapter will be posted by this weekend. As you know, I have been through hell with this series, with trying to finish it up and all. I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad I've had so many faithful readers.**

**I hope that when you finish reading this series, you will begin reading the second series. Which has already begun to be posted (up to chapter 8.. if I'm correct). The second series is much longer and more serious. **

**For those who loved this series, you'll love part two (hopefully, lol). I hope to bring all my readers from this series over to the second series. It's titled the same thing practically. You, obviously, can find the series on my profile or look up "Naruto + Sasuke Pt. 2".**

**Once again, I'm greatful to have been able to make you guys go through the motions while reading this, haha (sad, happy, angry, suspenseful, confused, etc.) **

**Thank you for reading!!  
- Fal-Chan.**

**Final Author's Note!**

**YAY! I finished. I thought I would do something neat for my final author's note. And here's what I'm doing. I'm going to quote the funniest, worst, saddest, and greatest reviews from all the chapter's. **

**Chapter 1:  
****  
****Worst**** - Received from Irishnut666.  
**_Its this type of unrealistic, pathetic story which is sufficating the genre of Naruto. Driving the most popular and sucsessful writers from FanFiction. _

**Most Interesting**** - Received from hauntinghanyou  
**_gah no sasuke dont run stay there with the bug eyed naruto no_

**Chapter 2: **

**Most Interesting**** - Received from Moppy Chan  
**_fluff, i want the fluff, its fluffy, i love yaoiI _

**One That Made me Laugh Somewhat**** - Received from bandgeek15514  
**_Hehe a spider_

**Chapter 3: **

**Funniest**** - Received from animefreak96  
**_Ew. But Nice. YUCK. But Nice. Very berry nice. Mwahahahahahahacough cough_

**Most Interesting**** - Received from .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki.  
**_I think I'm in love...with pie. And this fic. I like this fic. Update soon please!_

**Chapter 4: **

**Funniest**** - Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_sakura! don't get nin-raped! please, i'm beging you!! _

_gets on knees _

_if anything make it naru-kun and sasu-kun _

_giggles _

_they're so dam cute! _

_sighs to herself _

_i'm obsessive, mumbles much... _

_UPDATE WHEN YOU CAN! _

**Chapter 5: **

**Only Review**** - Received from SilverDigit  
**_aww poor naruto plz continue _

**Chapter 6: **

**Most Interesting**** - Received from lunar moon  
**_HAY this is so unfair chapter six is cut off off off off off offoffoffoffoffoffof ok i am better please fix it i am dieing. LOL um this is good try to fix it and if if;s not sorry. LATER:)_

**Chapter 7:**

**Only Review:**** Received from hauntinghanyou  
**_nice hope u update soon_

**Chapter 8:**

Considerate: **Received from Hyde N Psyc  
**_YEH+AH! I like this a lot!! IT's pretty well written, but one thing about writing an ongoing story is that you can't always write just one part of the story for another, favorite part. Gt to where Sakura and Kakashi are at the moment, make a cliffhanger! Don't worry, I won't kill you for it. (just read chap. 8)_

**Chapter 9:******

**Most Interesting:**** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_yeah  
today was nice  
and  
so was this chapter  
wait a sec...  
no it wasn't,  
it was...  
AWESOME!_

**Chapter 10:**

Saddest:** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_honest to god  
i am crying now  
because sasuke...  
..left...naruto..  
so sad  
broke his heart  
blows nose  
and continues crying like a baby  
TT_

it was very good  
but oh so sad  
update soon please

**Funniest:**** Received from Mitchi Takahashi  
**_0.o o.0 0.- -.0 craving more... is ther gonna be more... please let there be more... I want more of this story... good story, I'm gonna reread it nowe... I love this story... heh, sasunaru...(reads what I just wrote, I really am a freak arn't I?)_

**Chapter 11:**

Most Interesting:** Received from Mitchi Takahashi  
**_This story is really getting dark, and I love it. I can't wait to read what happens next, o, I am filled with suspense! fidgetting wow, I realy Love this story! Can't wait for more! squeal (wow, now I now why people call me strange)_

**Chapter 12:**

Most Interesting:** Received from Mitchi Takahashi  
**_This story is getting even darker! IS naruto going to live, please tell me he's going to live! I won't be able to stand it if he doesn't! pulling hair Oh my word! WHAT IS HOING TO HAPPEN! WA! I can't wait for another chapter! Update soon!_

**Funniest:**** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_screams freaking bloody murder  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
A  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
H  
_**Chapter 13:**

Most Interesting:** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_yay!  
i mean  
OH NO!  
i was listening to  
the diary of jane, by breaking benjamin  
and they went SO well together!  
screams with a supurb sasunaru joy  
YAYYAYAYAYYA  
I LOVE YOUR STORIES!_

**Chapter 14:**

Most Interesting:** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_actually  
i'm not too infurated by the NaruItac  
it's not bad  
because Itachi and Sasuke  
are like  
peas in a pod...  
in a weird cosmopolitc sorta way  
UPDATE SOON WHEN YOU CAN  
CAUSE I LOVER YOUR STORIES!_

**Chapter 15:**

Funniest:** Received from Peachie Bunni (This is my favourite Review out of all of my Reviews)  
**_first off, ow...  
i was drinking really really hot tea drinking this, and when Itachi came into the picture i took in a big swig of it and burned my throat...  
and then  
my hands are burnt from the hotness of the teacup because i just couldn't put it down while reading!  
you make the story to interesting!_

i loved all the nosebleeds that Itachi got, snickers, that was funie!  
update when you can! soon hopefully!   


**Chapter 16:**

Funniest:** Received from Hyde n Psyc  
**_Very sweet, but I want to see the next chapter!! Grr...if you do, I'll give you some carrot cake. If not, I'll give you fruit cake. Hard, icky fruit cake. So write as fast as your fingers will let you!!(Cartwheels off a cliff)_

WHE!

**Most Interesting:**** Receibed from Peachie Bunni  
**_it was so short  
BUT SO FLUFFY!  
XD, I LOVED IT  
SO ADORABLY CUTE I THINK I'M GOING TO GLOMP THE WORDS RIGHT OFF THE STORY!  
WHEE!  
((you can tell the fluffy kicks with me :))_

**Chapter 17:**

Most Interesting:** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_ZOMGosh! heh :  
loved this chapter!  
i munna fight chu! x  
update soon when you can please!_

**Chapter 18:**

Most Confusing:** Received from Mitchi Takahashi  
**_Me loveth this, though if you kill Itachi I shall kill you. He should at least be alive at the end, even if just barely so that his fate is left up to MY imagination. Only 'cause I love him so though. Oh well though, it's your story so I won't if you do kill him, I just really hope that you won't! -hugths you- thanks for posting!_

**Funniest:**** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_o//starts chanting//  
fight fight fight fight fight fight!  
ehehhehehhe... battles between sasuke and itachi and simply wonderful, especially when it's sasunaru yaoi and filled with fluff and angst:)_

**Chapter 19:******

**Most Interesting:**** Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_yes, it was a type of montage chapter, in a not-so-montagey kind of way  
i think i understood that XD  
and i did like this chapter, it helped clarify anything that i may have been meddling with in my head :)  
TT the next chapter and it's done already!?! that's so sad!  
since it IS the last chapter next, could you make it nice and sweet with maybe some added fluff? to dull the sadness of the end:)  
can't wait!  
peachie bunni_

**Most Random:**** Received from XxZilyxX  
**_who!! everythings back to normal!! Haaza! Good job, keep it up, uh...SAVE THE WHALES!_

XxZilyxX

**2nd Most Interesting:**** Received from heartXscar  
**_That was real amazment. Your such a good writer! -gives bag of cookies- I love this chappie alot, good job!_

Also, thanks for the mention of me in you top fans. I never realized how much I commented this story. But, I'm always glad to help.

**Chapter 20:**

**Nicest:**** Received from KeybladeMaster97  
**_I finished reading ur story months ago ( so it seems ) and I think I never reviewed. Anyway I think u did an awesome job with this story and the sequel is going to be kick-. I dont normally like the whole yaoi- narusasu concept. But your story changed my opinion and I think that its a somewhat of a kool pairring ( next to naruhina ). Anyway keep up the good work ur an awesome writer._

**Chapter 21:**

Final 3 Comments:

**Received from Teioke Sheay  
**_Yay! On to Part II!_

TS ja

**Received from one-regret-103  
**_EP!  
This was realy good, and usually I don't like this pairing!_

**Received from Peachie Bunni  
**_ahhahhah! smex:3 amazing. it was sasunaru wonderfulness magical and all that jazz ya know! it was pretty good! the only thing that i noticed cause the word "somewhat" jumped out at me a few times. i was just makin an observation and all :) i don't mean to offend any! heh :D  
can't wait for the next chapter!_

---------------------

**A/N Continuation:**

**Thanks once again for all the support. I hope you all go and read Naruto + Sasuke Pt. 2. It's more dramatic then this one and more intense. Bwahahahahaha. Feel the urge RISE INSIDE YOU TO READ IT! Rofl... **

**CIAO!  
Fal-Chan.**

****


End file.
